La Captura de las Cartas Negativas
by luvr4fantanim
Summary: despues de la segunda pelicula ¿que paso? la continuacion despues de la segunda pelicula nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos, viejos problemas renacen y unas nuevas cartas! dejen reviews porfavor!
1. 00: Introduccion

**Je je bueno este es mi primer fanfic y es nomas la introduccion asi que sean gentiles!! Espero ke les guste!! Recien editado!!**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de SCC no soy dueña de SCC no soy dueña de SCC jeej creo ke ya lo dije varias veces P**

**Introducción**

Sakura miraba a la vista fuera de su ventana. Acababa de cumplir los 14 años ese día y pronto empezara un nuevo año escolar en la Secundaria de Tomoeda. Estaba esperando la llamada de alguien muy importante que ha estado en otro lugar desde hace un tiempo. Solamente había recibido llamadas de felicitaciones de Eriol y de Meiling mientras que su papa, su hermano y Yukito le estaban organizando una fiesta. Hasta Kero ya la había felicitado y estaba ocupado haciendo una táctica de como agarrar comida de la fiesta sin que lo noten. Sakura suspiro. Seguían siendo las mismas personas, pero nada de él... Ni siquiera Meiling le habia dicho algo. Solamente decía que estaba tratando asuntos importantes, tal vez para no preocuparla. Sonó el teléfono interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Buenos días, Sakura. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"

"Hola Tomoyo, gracias. ¿Cómo estas?"

"Muy bien, Sakura. He escuchado que tu papa y tu hermano están organizando una fiesta."

"Si, es cierto."

"Bueno entonces me veras ahí junto a Naoko, Rika, Chiharu y Yamazaki. ¡Te veo en una hora!"

"Adiós Tomoyo, te veo en una hora."

Sakura volvió a ver a la ventana mientras se preguntaba porque todavía no había llamado... otra vez. ¿Estara tan ocupado que no podría llamarla? ¿Acaso no le dejaban llamarle? ¿O acaso se habrá olvidado de ella? De pronto volvió a sonar el teléfono. Contesto otra vez y cuando escucho quien era su ánimo se elevo. Immediatamente retiro todos sus pensamientos que habia tenido de él. Había llamado.

"Hola Sakura"

La voz le hizo elevar los ánimos estaba muy feliz. ¡No se le había olvidado!

"¡Hola Shaoran! ¿Cómo has estado? Hace una año que no te veo…"

"Yo he estado bien. Bueno, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"

"Gracias."

"Recibirás tu regalo el día antes de que empiecen las clases."

Sakura se sorprendio. Solamente estaba preparada para una felicitacion y una llamada de el, pero... ¿un regalo? Se tomo un tiempo para contestar.

"¿Qué? ¿Me mandaste un regalo?"

"Así es."

"Ay, pero Shaoran no tenias porque mandármelo."

No queria que Shaoran pensara que lo estuviera haciendo porque se le forzaba...

Se rio un poco escuchando el tono de su voz.

"No, no es enserio te va a encantar."

Sakura se quedo pensativo... pero acedio.

"Bueno esta bien."

Sakura en ese momento escucho a su hermano gritar:

"¡Sakura baja para preparar la fiesta!"

"¡Ya voy!"

Dirigiendo su atención al teléfono dijo:

"Bueno Shaoran me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós, cuídate!"

Shaoran se rio de ella diciendo que si se iba a cuuidar y la volvio a felicitar. Y con eso colgó y bajo las escaleras.

Shaoran colgaba el teléfono mientras le preguntaba a una joven de mayor edad.

"¿Estas segura que vas a necesitar de su ayuda?"

Cerro los ojos esperando, deseando que le dijera que no.

"Si. Y espero que este preparada para lo que sigue." Respondió la otra.

Suspiro, esto podria ser peligroso.

"Creo que no tengo otra opcion."

**Notas de la autora: ¿que tal? espero que les gusto!! aunque si es cierto no esta tan interesante ahorita jaja bueno les prometo que el primer capitulo si estara mas interesante que esto!! jejej manden sus reviews y pronto pondre el primer capi!! jaja y que tal eso quien sera la joven que esta con shaoran, cual sera el regalo de shaoran ajaj nomas para recordarles que yo pienso que en la segunda pelicula solamente se declaran y se abrazan pero shaoran si tiene que regresar a hong kong y esto nomas para recordarles a los fanaticos del manga esto es un poquito mas que ver con el anime jaja nomas para que lo tengan en mente las personas que solamente leyeron el manga!!**

**Avances:**

**Llega el dia de la llegada del regalo de Shaoran junto con unas nuevas sorpresas!! Un nuevo enemigo sale a la vista pero asi tambien como un nuevo aliado... Viejos recuerdos salen en mente para formar nuevos **

**Capitulo 1: Un regalo y una historia**


	2. 01: Un regalo y una historia

**Bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo. Lo se lo se que la introduccion no era del todo emocionante pero bueno jaja grax por leerlo y que lo disfruten!! Jeje por cierto este capi, lo acabo de editar asi que leeanlo otra vez para que no se pierdan tanto!!**

**Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de SCC... triste **

**Capitulo 1: Un regalo y una historia**

--El día antes de clases--

Sakura se despertó y bajo las escaleras para desayunar. Sus sueños ultimamente no han sido del todo profundos. Asi que por ahora no habia necesidad de un despertador. Se dio cuenta que ni su papa o hermano estaban, le habían dejado una nota. Se preparo ella misma el desayuno y subió un par de galletas a su cuarto para Kero. Quien se acababa de despertar y se las aglotoneo antes de seguir jugando. Decidio empezar a asegurar que tuviera todo para las clases pero, cuando volvió a bajar las escaleras, escucho el timbre.

"¡Ya voy!"

Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Le sonaba extraño que alguien estuviera en la puerta pero era Tomoyo.

"Buenos días, Sakura" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días Tomoyo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?" Estaba un poco preocupada pero con ver la cara de Tomoyo se le desvanecio un poco.

"No. Solamente vine a traer a un visitante inesperado."

She hizo a un lado y vino a la puerta un joven de ojos azules con lentes que Sakura inmediatamente reconoció como…

"¡Eriol!" Dijo felizmente.

"Hola Sakura. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos."

Sakura abrazo a su amigo de un golpe. Definitivamente era inesperado.

"Pero, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Pregunto cuando se hizo para atras.

Eriol miro a Tomoyo, y entonces Tomoyo empezó a hablar.

"He escuchado que Li te ha mandado un regalo de cumpleaños que te iba a llegar hoy. ¿No es verdad?"

Sakura asintió. No le sorprendió tanto que Tomoyo se enterara, ya que normalmente es una de las primeras en enterarse. Probablemente por Meiling.

"Bueno, digamos que Li me dejo encargada de presentarte tu regalo." Dijo sonriendo.

Ella y Eriol dieron un paso para alado. Sakura volvió ver donde habían estado parados y no vio un regalo sino a una persona. Quien immediatamente le levanto los animos y una gran sonrisa aparecio en la cara de Sakura

"¡Shaoran!"

Sakura se tiro a los brazos de su el. Y este le sonrio y le regreso el abrazo. ¿Que estara haciendo aqui? ¿Habra regresado o solamente estara de visita? Decidio preocuparse de eso despues y volteo a ver la cara de la persona que ella habia estado pensando desde que se fue. ¿Me pregunto si todavia me...? Ignoro el pensamiento otra vez.

"¿Pero que haces tu aquí?"

"Vengo a hacer algo aquí en Tomoeda y al mismo tiempo visitarte. Te diré cual será tu regalo después por ahora necesito que escuches algo que una amiga ha querido decirte. ¿Podemos pasar?"

Sakura sorprendida y al mismo tiempo curiosa y preocupada (puesto que vio la cara seria que tenia puesto), los dejo pasar. Noto que paso Tomoyo y Eriol, luego Shaoran y una chica, con mayor edad que ella, con pelo largo y ondulado de color negro y unos grandes ojos cafés. Su pelo estaba recogido en una cola de lado. Shaoran noto la cara de confusión y preocupación en Sakura mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala. Al parecer no habia cambiado en estos años tanto como pensaba. Se sintio un poco aliviado. Entonces seria posible que ella... Tomoyo y Eriol se sentaron junto a Sakura pero la niña no se sentó. Tenía puesto un vestido estilo chino pero parecía preocupada. Con esto Shaoran empezó a hablar.

"¿Sakura, no recuerdas que cuando fuiste a Hong Kong a mi casa que tenia hermanas?"

Sakura asintió. Recordando que estaban siempre encimandose de su hermano y Yukito.

"Bueno, en realidad, no son solamente 4 sino 5. La otra no se lleva tan bien con mi mama, así que vive en una casa separada. Esta," señalando a la chica, "es mi hermana."

La chica asintió mientras Sakura la miraba asombrada, Meiling solamente la había dicho que Shaoran tenía 4 hermanas no 5. Pero al verle mas cerca vio un poco mas la similaridad. La chica sonrío y esta empezó a hablar.

"Bueno ya que saben que soy hermana de Shaoran, mi nombre es Suki Li, gusto en conocerlos."

Le sonrío a Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol, en eso Sakura escucho la voz de Kero.

"¿Sakura? ¿Qué estas haciendo? Escucho voces."

Kero finalmente llego a la sala y en cuanto vio a Shaoran su boca se abrio tanto de la sorpresa que tuvo.

"¡MOCOSO! ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI?"

"¡NO ME LLAMES MOCOSO!"

Empezó una pelea que causo que Tomoyo se riera y que a Eriol y a Suki le salieran una gotita. Sakura veia el uno al otro, obviamente habia deseado que estuvieran ya en buenos terminos pero... Al final se empezo a hartar un poco.

"¡KERO YA BASTA!"

Kero inmediatamente se detuvo pero el y Shaoran continuaron echándose chispas de los ojos. Por un momento Sakura recordó que Suki también estaba ahí, debió de haber hecho una cara porque Suki le sonrio y dijo:

"No te preocupes. Yo ya sabia que eras portadora de las Cartas Clow, además, necesitaba que Keroberus también escuche esto porque incumbe a los dos."

Sakura y Kero la miraron, inclusive Tomoyo la miro, pero Shaoran no. Al parecer tenía una idea de lo que iba a decir. Eriol solamente puso cara de pensativo.

"La verdadera razón de la que estoy aquí es que necesito tu ayuda, Sakura."

Sakura la miro con signos de interrogación.

"¿Por qué?"

Esta vez Shaoran respondió.

"¿Verdad que mi familia viene de hechiceros?"

"Si."

"Bueno en realidad, mis otras hermanas si saben utilizar magia pero es muy débil. Mientras Suki…"

"Mientras mi magia era una de las mas potentes del Clan Li." Termino Suki.

Con esto miro a Sakura.

"No me llevo muy bien con mi mama por esta razón. Ella piensa que debo de utilizar mis poderes para otras cosas, pero esa es otra historia."

Dirigió su mirada al otro lado. Sakura se quedo pensando en cual seria la razon de lo que no se llevan bien pero ahora no era el momento.

"' ¿Han escuchado que Clow una vez tuvo un hermano?"

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaron Kero, Tomoyo y Sakura al mismo tiempo. Eriol solamente ser sorprendió ligeramente.

"¡Clow nunca nos dijo que tenia un hermano! O tal vez lo borro de nuestras memorias." Dijo Kero poniendo su mano en su cara para pensar, pero le echo una mirada a Eriol que también se había quedado pensativo.

_"Tal vez él tampoco lo recuerde." _penso Kero.

Suki miro a Kero.

"Es cierto. Y, bueno, este hermano también tenia poderes mágicos." Prosiguió Suki.

"De hecho el también creo unas cartas muy parecidas a las de Clow, pero no funcionaban tan bien como las de Clow. Entonces su hermano se volvió tremendamente celoso y utilizo su poder para transformar sus cartas en un nuevo tipo de cartas."

"Y, ¿Qué tipo de cartas eran?" pregunto Sakura aunque todavia sorprendida de que Clow tuviera un hermano.

"Bueno, eran como opositas de las Cartas Clow, tipo Cartas Negative y fueron creadas, y transformadas, por el hermano de Clow: Fei Wan Reed."

"¡Ahora recuerdo que si es cierto, Clow tenia un hermano!" grito Kero, aunque todavía no se le veía ninguna reacción a Eriol. Tomoyo noto esto y puso una cara de preocupación ya que estaban hablando de su propia vida pasada. Suki le asintio a Kero.

"Cuando creo este libro igual creo todas las cosas necesarias así como guardianes y un libro pero Fei Wan creo aun mas que esto."

Aquí Suki pauso así como si estuviera pensando y luego continúo:

"Bueno, volviendo al punto, yo soy la nueva dueña de las Cartas Negative pero como has escuchado estas no son iguales que las de Clow sino tienen su propio carácter."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunto Sakura al ver que Shaoran no se sorprendio tanto ante la declaracion de ella. Pero antes de que le pudiera responder Suki, Kero dijo:

"Eso quiere decir que… (Aquí pone cara de alarmado) ¡Las cartas se pueden descontrolar y seguir su rumbo fácilmente!"

Suki asintió.

"Así es pero necesitan vivir con la magia del dueño por un tiempo para ganar energía."

Volteo a ver a Sakura.

"Tenemos un problema, yo fui lo suficientemente fuerte para que las cartas no me dejaran, pero antes cuando las cartas fueron creadas, Clow se dio cuenta de lo potente que eran. Decidió hacer un pacto con su hermano declarando que mientras las Cartas Clow existieran las Cartas Negative no se iban a ir fuera de control, pero Fei Wan, todavía celoso de su hermano, hizo justo lo que se le pidió pero dijo que solamente no se iban a descontrolar mientras las cartas eran de Clow, pero como cambiaron de dueño…"

Con esto miro a Sakura y esta entendió lo que le estaba diciendo. Las cartas se habían descontrolado porque sus cartas no eran de Clow sino de ella.

"¿Entonces que haremos?"

"Es simple. No todas las cartas se me descontrolaron. Algunas quedaron satisfechas con su dueña."

Con esto cerro los ojos y sonrío aparentemente feliz con este hecho. A Shaoran le salio una gotita en la cabeza. En verdad que esta hermana era unica. Luego continúo:

"Desafortunadamente, no lo están haciendo solamente por el pacto, sino también para ponerte a prueba. Así que tengo buenas, malas y dependiendo de tu decisión digo el otro par de noticias."

Miro a Shaoran, quien parecía estar pensando en algo, y luego volvió a mirar a Sakura. Sakura noto que Suki tenia los mismos ojos y la misma mirada penetrante que Shaoran, en el día en el que se conocieron…

Suki empezó a hablar otra vez rompiendo a Sakura su cadena de recuerdos.

"La mala noticia es que tenemos que reunir las cartas otra vez y necesito de tu ayuda. Estas cartas no son como las de Clow sino que son mas peligrosas y pueden causar un poco de mas daño."

Con esto miro a Kero y a Eriol y luego volvió a mirar a Sakura.

"La buena noticia es que solamente son 12 cartas las que tenemos que capturar, pero estas cartas te están poniendo a prueba. Si tienen mucho tiempo activadas, crean una especie de portal que abre la puerta a un mundo, bueno, feo. Pueden lograr salir demonios de ellos y no los puedo cerrar yo sola. También va a haber algo al final, pero después te hablo de eso. ¿Así que, que decides?"

Miro a Sakura con una mirada llena de esperanza. Sakura pensó por unos momentos pero luego accedió.

"Esta bien, te ayudare a recolectar las cartas."

Suki esbozo una sonrisa.

"Ahora viene la mejor noticia. Resulta que estas cartas no se capturan de un día para el otro y como mañana empiezan las clases en Hong Kong…"

Sakura puso sus manos sobre la mesa y dio un saltito con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"¡¿Se van a quedar aquí?!"

Con esto miro a Shaoran quien sonrió y asintió al igual que Eriol.

"¡Eso quiere decir que, estudiaras en la misma secundaria conmigo!"

Miro a Suki y le pregunto:

"¿Ya tienen un lugar para quedarse?"

Shaoran asintió.

"Si. Eriol, mi hermana y yo nos quedaremos en una casa que estaba cerca a la de Clow, que conseguimos gracias a Daidoji."

"Ah bueno." dijo entendiendole. ¿En que estaba pensando? Por supuesto que iban a tener un lugar en donde quedarse. "¿Suki tu en que año vas?"

"Bueno te puedo aclarar que no estoy en la secundaria." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eso quiere decir que iras a una escuela diferente que la nuestra." Dijo Tomoyo.

"No exactamente." Respondió Suki todavía sonriendo.

Todos la voltearon a ver con signos de interrogación.

"Ay Shaoran en verdad creías que deje a mama plantada."

"¿Cómo?"

"Cree un clon porque mama no me iba a dejar ir porque decía que era mala influencia para ti aparte de que iba empezar la escuela pero como siempre no le hice caso." Dijo con uina cara como si era nada. A todos se le hicieron gotitas mientras que a Shaoran hizo unos ojos de plato.

"Pero si tu clon va a estudiar ese año entonces…"

"Yo estudiare con ustedes."

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo saltando de su lugar.

"Pero como planeas hacer esto qua que no pareces una estudiante de secundaria." pregunto Sakura todavia no entendiendo como lo iba a hacer.

Suki miro a Sakura y le mando una sonrisa.

"Es fácil. Simplemente utilizo esto."

Saco una carta de su bolsillo y saco también una llave, una muy similar a la de Sakura. Pero, envés de una estrella había un remolino negro en el centro y tenia las alas negras. La carta era de color violeta.

_Llave que guardas los poderes de mi hoyo negro,_

_Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Suki,_

_Quien acepto esta misión contigo,_

_¡Libérate!_

Pronunciando estas palabras, una ráfaga de viento vino y rodeo a la llave, que creció y se convirtió en un báculo. Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol y Kero la miraron pero Shaoran pareció haber visto el báculo antes ya que no se sorprendió. Suki tiro la carta que tenia en la mano al aire y esta empezó a dar vueltas.

"Carta usa tus poderes para mi beneficio. ¡Young!"

Levanto su báculo y una especie de remolino rodeo a Suki. Sakura noto el sello de Suki mientras esto pasaba y era una especie de remolino y alrededor de el una luna y un sol. La ráfaga de viento se aparto y en lugar de estar la Suki que Sakura conocía estaba una chica de su edad. Tenia la misma ropa de Suki pero más chica, con una larga cabellera negra recogida en una cola de lado, sin embargo era más corto que el cabello de Suki. La niña les sonrío y les dijo en la voz de Suki.

"¡Taaaraaan! ¿Qué piensan?"

Todos se sorprendieron excepto Shaoran quien puso una cara de hartacion.

"_Sigue siendo la misma presumida." _penso con un suspiro.

"Esa carta…"

"Me volvió mas joven. ¡Ahora si puedo atender en tu escuela!"

Kero, Eriol y Tomoyo miraron a Suki, en verdad si parecía tener 14 años en vez de la edad que le correspondía. Shaoran se quito su cara de hartacion y le dijo a su hermana.

"¡Pero, todavía no estoy seguro de dejarte ir a nuestra escuela!" Le dijo cruzando los brazos.

"¡Ay pero que dices hermanito, tu no me mandas!" Dijo Suki dando un saltito mientras los dos se echaban chispas uno al otro.

A Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol y Kero se le hicieron gotitas en el cuello.

"Se notan que son hermanos." Dijo Tomoyo riéndose.

--En el techo de la casa de alado--

Una joven con su largo pelo negro recogido en dos colitas en su nuca revoloteando en el aire veía todo esto. Tenía ropa estilo chino. Un mini vestido con un carácter chino y largas mangas era de colores azules con el borde de un azul mas claro. Tenía guantes de color negro que dejaban descubiertos sus dedos y unos zapatos chinos del mismo color. Tenía un pedante colgándole de una cadena en su cadera como el tipo que usaba Shaoran para sacar su espada. Alado de ella otra joven mas grande que ella con el pelo rizado, una tunica rojiza negra y alas negras. Un tigre blanco con negro estaba alado de estas con las mismas alas negras. La joven de las dos colitas sonrío dejando que su ropa azul resplandeciera con el sol.

"El juego esta apunto de comenzar…" Dijo riendose.

**Notas de autora: jeje bueno que tal? este esta un poco mejor. el caracter de suki es totalmente mio yo lo cree. jeje aunque eso de que shaoran tenga una quinta hermana esta medio interesante jaja pero bueno. aparte quien sera esa joven de el traje chino?? calma calma no hay tanta prisa pero bueno acabo de hacer una nueva editada a esto asi que esta mejor? peor? hmm manden sus reviews, comentarios, criticas, quejas (pero sean gentiles plis!) grax!**

**Avances: Sakura tendra algo que la mantendra despierta de ahora en adelante. Tomoyo se va a notar que tendra unas inconveniencias. Shaoran, Eriol y Suki hacen su aparicion en la escuela y todos los cinco van a estar presentes al principio de lo que lleva el titulo de la historia.**

**Capitulo 2: Nubes en el primer dia de escuela**


	3. 02: Nubes en el primer dia de escuela

**Jeje ya va menos de una hora desde que puse el anterior y yo ya estoy poniendo el 2do capi jaja ya estoy trabajando en el 3ero asi que bueno que lo disfruten!! Y recuerden dejar sus reviews!!**

**Jeje ahora si preguntan ya es agosto y sorris por no poner updates ;) pero jeje bueno. Ahora solamente estoy editando la historia antes de seguir con ella si ke esperense. aaa sii y ademas jaja grax por tooodas las personas ke han visitado mi fanfic osea tooodas ustedes las 313 personas muuuuuuchass graxx ;) ahora con la version editada!!**

**Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de SCC o si no si hubiera hecho una continuacion despues de la segunda peli **

**Capitulo 2: Nubes en el primer día de escuela**

Sakura estaba parada al frente del Templo Sukimine. Miro hacia arriba porque alrededor no se veía nada y vio una figura, con dos largas colitas a los lados y en eso…

¡DI, DI, DI, DI, DI, DI, DI, DI!

"¡Ahhh!"

Sakura se levanto de un salto y miro alrededor como acostumbraba a hacer cuando se despertaba así. Se froto los ojos mientras miro el reloj.

"_Vaya eso fue un gran susto" _penso todavia media dormida.

Escucho que un cajón se abriera y escucho la voz de Kero diciéndole:

"Buenos días Sakura."

"Buenos días, Kero." dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

Miro alrededor y sus ojos cayeron en su uniforme de Secundaria.

"¡Si es cierto, hoy empiezo mis clases!"

Se levanto de un salto y se puso su uniforme.

"¡Tengo que apurarme antes de que se me haga tarde!" dijo franaticamente mientras se trataba de poner su uniforme lo mas rapido que podia.

"_Hay cosas que nunca cambian." _penso Kero mientras veia la escena al que ya estaba acostumbrado todos los dias.

Sakura ya no se recogia el pelo en las dos colitas de siempre ya que se había desacostumbrado desde que entro a la Secundaria. Lo llevaba suelto aunque seguia siendo corto.

"¡Sakura ya esta listo el desayuno!" Escucho a su papa gritar.

"¡Ya voy! Bueno Kero me voy a desayunar." Dijo mientras trataba de abrir la puerta al mismo tiempo de ponerse la ultima parte de su uniforme.

"Si Sakura. ¡Pero me traes un poco de dulces!" le grito antes de que se fuera. Sakura le sonrio y le asintio.

_"Hay cosas que nunca cambian."_ penso sin saber que su guardian estaba pensando algo similar.

Sakura bajo rápidamente las escaleras esperando que todavia se encontrara ahi... Aunque conociendo su suerte si sabia lo que iba a pasar.

"¡Buenos días!" dijo alegre como siempre.

"Buenos días." Respondió Fujitaka Kinomoto con una sonrisa mientras seguia preparando el desayuno.

"Buenos días monstruo." Respondió Toya con un sonrisa desde la mesa.

"¡Que yo no soy un monstruo!" Contesto haciendo una mueca. Aunque ya habian sido como 14 años de que su hermano le dijera esto todavia no lo soportaba. Y a su hermano le encantaba eso. Sakura no lo notaba pero era la forma de decirle que la queria, pero claro que no se lo iba a decir...

"A que si. Por eso se escucharon tus pisoteadas cuando bajaste las esca…"

Sakura le dio un pizotazo en el pie antes de que terminara que hizo que Toya gimiera y agarrara su pierna mientras Sakura bajaba su cabeza y hacia un puño claramente enojada. Fujitaka simplemente sonrió. Toya masajeaba su pie, noto que Sakura se habia vuelto un poco mas fuerte, deberia de tener mas cuidado en saber en que momento evadir sus pisotadas.

"Aquí esta tu desayuno." Dijo Fujitaka mientras ponia su plato en la mesa.

Sakura dejo de hacer el puño y se sentó en su lugar mientras sonreia en el lugar que le indicaba su papa.

"_Y se sigue recuperando de humor facilmente."_ penso Toya.

"¡Gracias por la comida!" dijeron todos.

Toya se levanto antes que todos terminaran como siempre ya que sabia lo que ahorita iba a venir.

"Bueno ya me voy." Dijo mirando de la esquina de su ojo a su hermana.

"¡Espérame hermano!" dijo Sakura mientras se atragantaba el resto de su comida. Toya sonrio. Se notaba que eso no iba a cambiar nunca. Sakura seguia aglotoneandose mientras que Toya trataba de moverse lo mas lento que podia sin ser notado por su hermana. Pero como quiera logro salir de casa antes que ella. Monto en su bicicleta y se fue en la direccion de siempre. Escucho luego el ruido que le indicaba que su hermana ya venia en camino. Sakura todavía seguía usando sus patinetas, aunque eran unas diferentes a las que usaban en la primaria, ya que ya no le quedaban, y se fue rápidamente a donde estaba Toya.

Llego bien cansada. Le hartaba que su hermano siempre salia antes que ella. Se pregunta como demonios podia hacerle para tener el tiempo perfectamete planeado. Toya miraba la cara de su hermana de pensamiento y decidio que no se iba a quedar asi para siempre.

"Si te atragantas la comida pareces mas monstruo de lo que eres."

"¡QUE YO NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!" le grito Sakura enojada, mas aun porque habia roto su cadena de pensamiento.

Justo en ese momento Toya levanto la cabeza reconociendo la calle.

"¡Yuki!" grito. Sakura immediatamente levanto la cabeza e ignoro lo que acababa de decir su hermano mientras saludaba con una sonrisa la falsa identidad de su segundo guardian.

"Buenos días." Dijo Yukito.

"¡Buenos días!" Dijo Sakura.

Se fueron platicando en el camino Toya y Yukito. Sakura estaba pensando en la visita que había recibido de Eriol, Shaoran y de su hermana Suki. Y mas que todo estaba pensando en el extraño sueño que tuvo en la mañana. Yukito noto que tenía cara de preocupada y le pregunto:

"¿En que estas pensando Sakura?"

Ella lo miro sorprendida y abrió su boca para contestar cuando su hermano intervino.

"Ha de estar pensando en ese mocoso." Dijo con un toque de recelo mientras también hacia una cara. Cuanto odiaba a ese...

"¡Shaoran no es un mocoso!" contesto Sakura defendiendolo. Le hartaba aun mas cuando molestaba a Syaoran que es su... ¿Pero que era?

"Claro que si lo es, veras…"

Le empezó a hablar de cosas pero ella ya no le puso atención. Shaoran, ya llevaba tiempo de no verlo. Lo único que habían compartido desde la declaración era un abrazo. ¿Acaso ya se le habia olvidado todo lo que habian pasado juntos incluyendo la declaracion? ¿Que era Syaoran ahora para ella? ¿Un amigo? O acaso... Los dos seguian siendo muy tímidos y ella ya vera si su hermano se enterara si algo asi pasara. Suspiro recordando lo que paso ayer…

--Flashback--

Después de que se calmaron un poco Shaoran y Suki y que comieran un poco, Eriol empezó a hablar ya que había quedado pensativo durante la mayoría de la plática de Suki.

"Eso de las Negative Cards me suena muy familiar…"

Suki lo miro, todavía estando en el cuerpo de la Suki que los iba a acompañar en la Secundaria. Le hizo un gesto.

"Si. Se me hacia raro que no hablaras. Supuse que te sonaba familiar porque Clow si sabia de su existencia, pues era su hermano después de todo."

Eriol cerró los ojos, trataría de recordar que era lo que su pasada vida sabia exactamente, pero lo haría después porque se cansaría demasiado si lo hace ahora. Ahora Shaoran empezó a hablar.

"Tu hablaste que las cartas podían abrir portales."

Suki asintió auque con ver la cara de su hermano ya suponia lo que iba a preguntar. Especialmente porque ya habia visto en Hong Kong como se ponia cuando se trataba de hablar de esa chica... Eso le interesaba mucho.

"¿Entonces, como pueden tu y Sakura cerrarlos?"

Suki no pudo esconder su sonrisa ya que le habia atinado, mientras ahora Sakura se quedaba pensativa. Era cierto, ella no conocía ningún hechizo que pudiera cerrar portales, pero Suki rápidamente lo aclaro.

"¿Es que acaso no recuerdas que Sakura tuvo que capturar una ultima carta separada de las demás?"

Todos la miraron con asombro, especialmente Shaoran que nunca le había contado de la carta de The Nothing, ahora Hope. Suki sonrío, otra vez le habia atinado a los pensamientos de su hermano. Eso definitivamente aclaraba que era esa chica para el, pero deberia discutirlo con el otro dia.

"Si eso sospechaba…" dijo continuando con su charla mientras dejaba esos pensamientos alado.

"¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?" pregunto Sakura, ahora curiosa. Suki le sonrio, Sakura le parecia un poco distraida, con ver las obvias razones y movimientos que tenia su hermano, pero claro tambien su hermano era asi, ya que tambien habia observado los de Sakura. Le quedaba claro, la chica le caia bien, pero si acaso le romperia el corazon... Pero no deberia de pensar asi en las personas. Suki le calculo que un dia de observarla en una pelea y como se comporta le sentaria bien a saber como exactamente seria. Esperara que no la iba a decepcionar Sakura siendo la portadora de las cartas Clow.

"Es que yo tengo una carta exactamente igual, probablemente es una de las únicas que se puedan llamar igual." dijo continuando. Mirando a la cara de asombro de Sakura dijo: "Mira, muéstramela." Pensando que de otra manera no lo iba a poder explicar bien.

Sakura le dio la carta mientras que Suki saco una casi parecida a la carta Nothing, con el mismo nombre, pero no tenia nada de parecido con la carta Hope… Suki vio la mirada confusa de Sakura con millones de signos de interrogación. Le sonrío y entonces le pregunto:

"Dime Sakura. ¿Acaso has usado la Carta Hope alguna vez?"

Sakura se quedo pensativa cuando realizo que en verdad nunca había utilizado sus poderes. Tal vez porque tenia miedo de que tuviera el mismo resultado que la Carta Nothing. Viendo la cara de respuesta de Sakura, Suki asintió.

"Si, eso era lo que pensaba. ¿Sabes que es lo que hace la Carta Hope?"

Apunto a la carta mientras Sakura le pregunto:

"¿No es lo mismo que la Carta Nothing?"

"No."

Sakura se sorprendió.

"No es lo mismo sino todo lo contrario. Quiero decir que son verdaderos opuestos mi carta con tu carta."

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" pregunto Sakura, aun mas confundida. Suki sonrío otra vez.

"Simple, para cerrar los portales necesitas la reacción de dos cartas opuestas, pero una de las cartas necesita tener el poder de desaparecer las cosas a la nada y yo solamente necesitaba el oposito de esa carta, la cual tu tienes Sakura."

Sakura la miro sorprendida. Fijo su mirada a Shaoran quien ya había entendido porque su hermana necesitaba la ayuda de Sakura. Y luego vio en su rostro una expresión de preocupación.

"Pero, ese hechizo necesita una gran cantidad de magia y…"

"Lo se," dijo Suki volteando a ver a su hermano, "yo creo que Sakura lo puede hacer, claro que primero lo practicaremos…"

"¡Pero comoquiera!" protesto Shaoran. Luego volteo a ver a Eriol.

"¿Tu que piensas Hiragizawa?"

Eriol se separo de sus pensamientos y dijo de forma definitiva.

"Yo creo que Sakura si es capaz de hacerlo."

"Pero…"

"No te preocupes Shaoran." Ahora fue Sakura quien hablo. Los dos se voltearon a ver. Sakura le esbozo una sonrisa y dijo:

"No te preocupes, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien." Todos sonrieron a este comentario, con excepción de Shaoran quien se ruborizo un poco al escucharlo. Luego suspiro, rindiéndose, pero sin perder su color rojo y desvío la mirada. Suki lo miro divertido, no era todos los dias que veias al jefe del Clan Li ruborizarse. Si le hubieran dicho en Hong Kong que una niña podria afectar a su hermano tan facilmente no les habria creido, pero aqui esta la prueba.

"Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo." Dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de preocupación. Esto provoco que Sakura se ruborizara un poco y desvío la mirada. Aparentemente Tomoyo se estaba divirtiendo mucho provocando que le salieran unas gotitas a Eriol y a Kero. Suki los miro desesperadamente. "¡_En serio que tan timidas pueden ser las personas!"_ penso.

"No te preocu…"

Fue interrumpida Sakura por una voz en la puerta. Una voz que hubiera deseado no escuchar nunca si no queria un campo de batalla en su casa.

"Ya llegue."

Era la de su hermano obviamente. Todos se sorprendieron un poco cuando Toya entro a la sala, no poniendole mucha atencion a las personas por suerte. Suki vio que Shaoran fruncia el seño mientras que Sakura miraba de un lado para otro nerviosisima. "_¿Quien sera esta persona? Acaso..."_ y después se escucha otra voz.

"Hola Sakura." ¡Era Yukito! Sakura immediatamente se relajo con esto. El podria controlar a su hermano en los momentos mas necesitados. Noto que Suki immediatamente fijo su atencion en el mientras que noto que Shaoran se relajo tambien un poco. Suki fruncio el seño. "_Esta persona..."_

"Wow. Nos hubieras dicho que tenías compañía. Pero, hace mucho que no veo a estas personas." Dijo Yukito sonriéndole a todos. Kero, quien se había quedado pensativo por la mayoría de la plática, se quedo como muñeco obviamente para el hermano de Sakura ya que Yukito ya sabia. Suki ya no tenia dudas de quien sera la persona mientras que los demas le sonreian de regreso. Cuando la sonrisa de Yukito llego a ella, no pudo no sonreirle. Pues era cierto caia muy bien.

"Yo no sabia que el monstruo tuviera tanta compañía."

"¡Hermano!" grito Sakura con cara de enojada. Los demas miraban la escena, mientras Tomoyo no dejaba de grabar. Suki ya se dio cuenta de algo muy especial de su hermano al mismo tiempo de saber su identidad. Después Sakura le respondió a Yukito, mientras se trataba de calmar.

"Mira recuerdas a Tomoyo, obviamente, este es Eriol que viene desde Inglaterra." Dijo apuntándole. Como alado de el estaba Kero se a este se le formo una gotita en la nuca mientras Toya lo estudiaba. Suki miraba a Kero muy divertidamente e immediatamente capto porque se comportaba asi. Sakura inmediatamente noto esto y volteo a ver a Yukito quien también se le formo una gotita. Recordó que Yukito si sabia de su existencia decidió seguir con las presentaciones para distraer a Toya.

"Esta es Suki," dijo ahora apuntándole a ella quien saludo cortésmente a los dos jóvenes. Shaoran le hizo una mueca mientras que murmuraba algo de tener mucha atencion. Suki le dio una patada atrayendo la atencion de los dos jovenes.

"Y ella es la hermana de…"

Sakura no pudo terminar porque su hermano volteo a ver a la persona que Suki le habia dado una patada e hizo cara de enojado. Suki ahora se veia muy confudida ante la mirada divertida de Eriol y Tomoyo. Se voltearon a ver y los dos entendieron de que iba a ser presente.

"Tu…"

Shaoran le retorno la mirada mientras Suki miraba de el uno al otro con cara aun mas confundida por la hostilidad en su voz, aparentemente Shaoran no le había querido platicar de los "pequeños enfrentamientos" que tenia con el hermano de Sakura.

"Mocoso." Termino Toya.

"¡EL NO ES NINGUN MOCOSO!"

"¡YO NO SOY NINGUN MOCOSO!" gritó Sakura y Shaoran al mismo tiempo. Toya y Shaoran se miraron el uno al otro sacando chispas desde sus ojos. Suki se le hizo una gotita en la nuca, pero vio que Eriol y Tomoyo trataban de contener sus risas. Aunque la gotita se le hizo mas grande cuando Tomoyo saco su cámara para grabar a Sakura en sus "momentos de nerviosismo". Suki vio la hora y decidio romper la pelea antes de que Shaoran y el hermano de Sakura se llevaban a golpetazos.

"Ey, hermano, ya es tiempo de irnos."

Shaoran la miro y asintió lanzandole una mirada de agradecimiento. Se fue junto con todos pero Toya le alcanzo a dar una última mirada, para cuando cerro la puerta Toya exploto.

"¡No puedo creer que ese mocos estaba en mi casa!" dijo mientras Sakura preparaba la cena. Sakura suspiro, ya habia mandado a Kero a su cuarto y le habia cerrado la puerta para no tener que soportar sus quejas, pero con su hermano no tenia tanta suerte.

"Hermano, Shaoran no es un mocoso."

Yukito se estaba riendo un poco cuando su hermano se quejaba y quejaba. Sakura ya casi podía escuchar los gritos de Kero que obviamente también iba a estar de acuerdo con su hermano mientras la esperaba para la regañada que le iba a dar subiendo a su cuarto…

--Fin del Flashback--

Sakura suspiro, tratando de olvidarse de la imagen de su hermano enojado. Luego se dio cuenta que ya estaba llegando a la Secundaria Tomoeda. Llego y se despidió de Yukito, mientras que se quejaba de Toya por decirle monstruo. Ellos dos se iban a ir a la Universidad que estaba a unas cuadras de la Secundaria. Así que estaban cerca de cierta forma. Llego a tiempo al salón y pudo alcanzar a ver a todos sus amigos. Sonrío recordando todos los momentos y la sorpresa que iban a tener este dia.

"¡Buenos días!" dijo de muy buen humor.

"¡Buenos días Sakura!" dijeron Rika y Naoko mandandole una sonrisa.

"Llegaste justo a tiempo. Estábamos discutiendo quien será nuestro nuevo maestro," dijo Chiharu.

"Mm, nose," respondió Sakura. De verdad no lo sabian mientras se quedaban en silencio pensando.

"Yo creo que las elecciones de maestro nos favoreció este año," dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa cuando llego. Sakura tenía signos de interrogación en la cabeza.

"Pero que quieres decir…"

"Las elecciones de maestros es una vieja y lejana tradición," interrumpió Yamazaki. Sakura dio un salto y casi se cae. Después se calmo y dijo sorprendida:

"En serio."

"Si, es cierto y aparte los hacen pasar una gran cantidad de pruebas fisicas ya que…" Pero no pudo continuar ya que Chiharu lo agarro de la oreja. Sakura se quedaba perpleja mientras Chiharu movia su cabeza en desesperacion.

"Ay. Apenas recién empezamos este año y tu ya estas con tus mentiras," dijo mientras lo jalaba a otro lugar. Todas se rieron un poco al ver a Yamazaki mientras Sakura se preguntaba a si misma:

"¿Era una mentira?"

Iban a seguir hablando mientras toco la campana. Se sentaron, Sakura y Tomoyo en el mismo lugar del salón como si estuvieran en primaria, era difícil perder esa costumbre ya que así era más fácil hablar de ciertas cosas mágicas. Todos los alumnos voltearon a ver la puerta para ver quien iba a ser el nuevo maestro. Se podia sentir la tension en el aire mientras esperaban y esperaban y... Después se abrió y entro una persona muy familiar.

"Buenos días, alumnos," dijo el Profesor Terada. Todos se sorprendieron y sonrieron al ver a su viejo profesor. Rika se sonrojo un poco al verlo y Tomoyo se río un poquito. Sakura sonrió pues era típico que Tomoyo se enterara de cosas antes que todos especialmente de quien les tocara como maestro. Aunque, notado la risa de Tomoyo, se pregunto de que cosa habira notado, pero lo paso de alta. El profesor seguía hablando de las cosas nuevas del curso y dijo:

"Bueno este año tenemos unos nuevos alumnos, dos de los cuales creo que conocen muy bien."

Sakura sonrió, puesto que ya sabía que iba a pasar y luego recordó que Eriol también se había traído a Nakuru y a Spinel. Trato de no reírse al tratar de imaginar la cara de su hermano debido a la "linda sorpresa" que iba a tener llegando a la Universidad.

+Universidad+

Eso fue justo lo que paso. Toya y Yukito estaban conversando cuando el maestro llego a explicar las cosas del curso. Los dos no lo miraban tan interesados ya que no era tan cosa nueva. Luego introdujo a las nuevas alumnas.

"Bueno, primero les presento a la señorita Naku…"

No pudo terminar ya que en eso la mujer corrió y dio un pequeño salto sobre Toya como solía hacer. Mientras que Toya trato de quitarla. Solamente habia una persona posible en hacerle esto...

"¡TOYA! ¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos! ¿Me extrañaste verdad?"

Toya suspiro mientras Yukito los miraba atacado de la risa. Habia esperado que cuando se hubiera encontrado con Akisuki otra vez hubiera cambiado de sus formas de ser pero ese no era el caso de este dia.

"Esto va a ser un largo año." Nakuru sonrío mientras seguía colgada de su cuello, pero Toya vio a la segunda alumna nueva y se quedo sorprendido. Era una joven con pelo chino ondulado, con grandes ojos cafés rojizos y media chaparra.

"Esa niña…"

+Secundaria+

"¿Podría pasar el primero por favor?" dijo el Profesor Terada. Todos miraban ansiosos a la puerta a la excepcion de dos jovenes. Luego entro un joven de lentes y rostro amable que hizo que todos exclamaran:

"¡Hiraguizawa!"

Eriol les sonrío mientras los alumnos trataban de acercarse a el pero el profesor los sentaba otra vez.

"Bien, bien. En el descanso hablaran con el." Luego vio el salón para ver donde sentarlo.

"Aver, hay un lugar detrás de Daidoji. Te puedes sentar ahí."

Eriol asintio y se fue al asiento detrás de Tomoyo mientras que le mandaba una sonrisa a Sakura y Tomoyo. Sakura noto que cuando Eriol le mando una sonrisa a Tomoyo, esta se puso un poco roja, pero decidió preguntárselo después.

"Ahora va a venir alguien quien paso un poquito mas tiempo con nosotros que Hiragizawa," dijo Terada mientras le dijo a la persona en la puerta. Sakura de repente se puso muy atenta ante la diversion de sus otros dos amigos. "Pásale por favor."

Shaoran entro al salón causando a los alumnos a exclamar otra vez sorprendidos. Sakura se puso un poco roja al notar que el uniforme le quedaba bien. Era de pantalones negros con chaleco negro. Abajo del chaleco se veía una blusa blanca con una corbata roja y en su brazo izquierdo había una banda de color rojo con el escudo de la escuela. Shaoran se fue caminando al lugar detrás de Sakura, ya que era su lugar asignado. Se ruborizo un poco al notar que tampoco le sentaba tan mal el uniforme a ella. Tenía zapatos negros con calcetas blancas que le llegaban a los tobillos. Tenía el mismo chaleco negro junto con la blusa blanca y la corbata roja, pero traía como mangas dobladas de color blanco en las muñecas arriba del chaleco. Tenía una falda de color rojo y no tenia sus colitas sino el pelo suelto.

"Ey Sakura, todos estos nuevos comienzos trae buenos recuerdos," dijo Tomoyo sonriendo. Sakura y Shaoran se pusieron aun mas rojos y Eriol simplemente los miro divertidos. Compartio una mirada con Tomoyo y los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso. Después voltearon a ver al Profesor Terada para dar otro nuevo anuncio.

"La siguiente alumna si es nueva y espero que le den una gran bienvenida."

"¡Siii!" Todos los alumnos dijeron entusiasmados, bueno, todos menos un joven de ojos chocolates.

"Esta bien, pásale por favor," dijo mientras le indicaba donde pararse. Entro una joven de pelo negro, lo suficientemente largo para hacerse dos colitas que le llegaban hasta el codo y empezaban desde la nuca, caían dos mechones a los lados de la cara y su fleco no le cubrían los ojos. Los ojos de color café y con el uniforme de la escuela. Parecía de la misma edad pero solo cuatro personas en el salón sabían que esta no era su verdadera identidad. El Profesor Terada escribía su nombre en el pizarrón mientras que los alumnos la miraban con gran curiosidad. Solamente algunos pudieron notar la gran similaridad que tenia con...

"Su nombre es Li Suki y viene desde Hong Kong. De hecho, ella es pariente de Li."

Todo el salón la miro ahora con más asombro excepto los pocos que ya se habian dado cuenta.

"Le ha de estar encantando esa atención," susurro Shaoran para el mismo. Solamente Sakura lo pudo oír y le salio una gotita en la cabeza. Suki sonrío y dijo:

"Buenos días, soy Li Suki y espero que nos llevemos bien."

El salón la acepto con una sonrisa y se escucharon varios comentarios de su primera impresion. Suki los miro con gran entusiasmo. Este año iba a ser medio grandioso para ella. Y habia estudiado este año asi que iba a ser un poco facil. El profesor mientras miraba alrededor del salón.

"Aver… ¿Dónde te pondremos?"

Después sus ojos llegaron a un asiento vacío. Suki immediatamente sonrio al ver con quien se iba a sentar.

"¡Ah si! Hay un lugar enfrente de Kinomoto. Te puedes sentar ahí."

Suki miro al maestro y asintió. Se fue hasta el lugar y le sonrío a Sakura con un guiño antes de sentarse. Sakura le sonrío de vuelta. En verdad que la chica era misteriosa pero si le caia bien. El maestro llamo la atención de la clase otra vez.

"Espero que se han traído sus uniformes de educación física porque hoy es un bien día para empezar a…"

No pudo terminar porque en eso se escucha un trueno y todos los alumnos voltearon a las ventanas a ver nubes formándose. El profesor suspiro al verlo aunque habia unos pocos, como Naoko, que suspiraron con alivio.

"Bueno, aparentemente no vamos a usarlo. Bien empecemos la clase con…"

Todos voltearon a ver al profesor, excepto por una niña. Y cierto que nadie se dio cuenta de la mirada perdida que hacia.

"Esas nubes…" Dijo Suki.

--Almuerzo--

Al empezar a comer adentro del salón gracias a la lluvia. Sakura estaba ya un poco aburrida y cansada del primer dia cuando sacaba su comida.

"Hay que cansado es el primer día. ¡A este paso nos van a dejar mucha tarea para el verano!"

Shaoran la miro.

"No hará mucha diferencia, tu lo harás hasta el ultimo día," dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Hay, es que dejan mucha!" se quejo Sakura. Shaoran y Tomoyo sonrieron a este comentario, pero justo cuando Shaoran le iba a responder noto que Eriol estaba mirando a Suki. Antes de que le dijera algo escucho que Suki decía:

"Esas nubes…"

Shaoran se le hizo la mirada confusa y le pregunto a su hermana.

"¿Qué te pasa Suki?"

Suki se distrajo y lo miro. Se veia un poco harta de que la interrumpieran pero no se quejo. Entonces Eriol puso su semblante serio y le dijo:

"Esas nubes no son naturales. ¿No es así?" Suki asintió y esto cautivo el interés de Tomoyo y Sakura. Luego Suki miro de nuevo a la ventana.

"Aunque no estoy segura."

Shaoran apretó los puños mientras fruncía el ceño. Sabía que su hermana estaba más débil de lo que normalmente era. Antes, ella podía detectar las presencias de personas u objetos mágicos con mas rapidez y precisión que el. Sakura vio que Shaoran estaba poniendo "esa cara" y sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación. Conocía ese gesto de él demasiado bien. Suki volvió a verlos y les pregunto.

"¿Acaso hay una forma para llegar al techo?"

Sakura la miro confundida.

"Si, pero. ¿Para que?"

Eriol se levanto ya suponiendo lo que iba a pasar. Sabia de Shaoran que como no tenia tanta fuerza en su poder no podia decirlo con certeza si si era una carta o no.

"Sígueme."

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron el uno al otro mientras Tomoyo agarraba su cámara, pero con un gesto de confusión. Cuando llegaron al techo, Suki se fue lo mas cerca a la reja que la separaba de caerse. Todos la miraban mientras Tomoyo grababa.

"Lo sabia."

"¿Eh?" preguntaron todos.

"Estas no son verdaderas nubes."

Todos se alarmaron aunque ya suponian. Ya lo sabian. Era obvio.

"Es una carta…" dijo volteándose. "La carta de The Tempest," dijo con el rostro serio.

Todos voltearon a ver a las nubes. La recolección de cartas ha empezado y definitivamente no sabian lo que les iba a esperar hasta el final...

**Notas de la autora: bueno ¿que tal? jaja tenia que ya poner a Toya pelear contra Shaoran ¿no creen? ajaj y porfin empieza la primera captura jaja bueno bueno calma que tal eso de Tomoyo no creen si alguien ya sabe lo que estoy traumando no digan!! es para que personas le atinen ;) muahaha pero bueno por cierto si se preguntan de como serian los uniformes pues solamente vean los de shugo chara para darse una idea y de los chavos leean el manga en el ultimo capitulo el uniforme que shaoran sale pues es ese masomenos jaja mmm como siempre comentarios, dudas, tomatazos porfa mandenlos pongan sus reviews o si no, no sabre en que piensan ustedes gente!! por cierto esto esta recien editado y voy a estar updateando menos ya que estare ayudando a una amiga en una historia si son fans de dramionies y saben ingles no duden e leerlo )**

**Avances:**

**La primera captura de la carta se va a hacer. Sakura descubre algo nuevo de la nueva integrante y la parejita que todos aman tendran unos pequeños incidentes que los ayudara a descubrir lo que empiezan a sentir el uno al otro con mas certeza ) **

**Capitulo 3: La primera carta**


	4. 03: La primera carta

**Bueno ya va una semana!! jaja aqui esta el nuevo capitulo ajja nomas para avisarles que los incidentes no estan tan fuertes ahorita buuu pero ban a ser mejores y es mejor tener un pequeñisimo incidente a no tener ninguno**

**Gracias a Erika Kiddo del Voca Team por tu review!! jaaj see que mis historias a veces si confunden un poco ;)**

**bueno ahora bamos con la historia ajaj **

**13/09/08**

**pues ahorita estoy editando esta historia asi que asegurense de checar los pasados capitulos por si acaso les falta algo ok dejen sus reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de SCC sorris**

**Capitulo 3: La primera carta**

"¿La carta Tempest?" pregunto Shaoran. Suki asintió con desden.

"¿Qué hace esa carta?" pregunto Sakura con curiosidad. Suki la volteo a ver un poco de irritacion se veia en sus ojos pero en su cara no dejo mostrar nada.

"Justo lo que su nombre dice. Tempest quiere decir tempestad o una tormenta muy fuerte." Miro a las nubes otra vez. "Tan fuerte que puede destruir a toda la ciudad."

Todos la miraron con un aspecto diferente. Tomoyo asustada, aunque todavía no paraba de grabar, Sakura sorprendida, Shaoran serio y Eriol pensativo.

"Tenemos que actuar ahora," dijo Suki mientras sacaba su llave, pero Eriol la detuvo.

"¿Y como esperas que nos salgamos de clases?" Suki lo miro mientras que Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran asentían la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

"Además seria un poco mas confuso si los alumnos nuevos desaparecen de repente ya que son el centro de atención del día de hoy," dijo Tomoyo. Mientras todos igual asentian con este pedazo de informacion.

"Si, tienen razón," dijo Suki todavía volteada. Se volvió hacia ellos sonriendo con una carta en la mano. "Pero yo ya tengo un plan."

"¿En serio necesitamos ir ahora?" pregunto Sakura.

"Si, el poder de la carta aumenta con el tiempo y con las cartas que yo tengo no será suficiente y que también puede abrir los portales y tu, Sakura, todavía no sabes cerrarlos." A Sakura le salio una gotita y se froto la cabeza. Mientra que a Shaoran le salio una expresion de alivio.

"Es cierto."

Suki sonrió y dijo:

"No te preocupes por eso ahora, ya que la pudimos detectar a tiempo esta vez." Saco su llave otra vez y recito el mismo hechizo que había hecho en la casa de Sakura para activarla. Inmediatamente se formo el báculo morado con el remolino y alas negras. Tiro la carta en el aire.

"¡Carta, crea perfectas imágenes de nosotros! ¡Clone!" dijo mientras tiro el báculo en el aire. Se formaron remolinos alrededor de todos. Shaoran empezó a decir:

"Esta creando…"

De el remolino que los rodeaba hacia otro alado de el y se deshicieron. Todos voltearon a ver una replica perfecta de cada uno. Suki sonreía y las dos Suki dijeron al mismo tiempo:

"¡Les dije que tenia un plan!"

Todos voltearon a ver confusos y hasta cada vez que empezaban a hablar también lo hacia el clon.

"Son clones, ellos tomaran la clase en vez de nosotros. Son idénticos con la excepción de que no tienen poderes mágicos."

Los dos Shaoran las miraron confusos.

"¿Justo cuantos clones puedes crear?" preguntaron.

"Pues, ahora que tengo mis poderes recortados como unos quince. Pero sin magia ya que con magia se requiere de mas esfuerzo." Se volvió a todos la verdadera Suki y les ordeno a los clones que se fueran a clase. Cuando se fueron, Sakura había quedado realmente asombrada. Aunque los poderes de Suki estaban recortados Suki poseía una gran cantidad de magia. Suki sonrío y se volteo a ver a las nubes otra vez.

"Esta bien, vamos antes de que sea aun mas tarde," dijo. Shaoran libero a su espada y Sakura y Eriol sus llaves.

"OK, ahora el modo de transportación," dijo Suki. "¿Eriol tu puedes flotar no es así?"

Eriol asintió.

"Sakura y yo podemos volar, pero… ¿Cómo podrán ir ustedes dos?" dijo Suki apuntando a Shaoran y a Tomoyo.

"Esta bien yo atacare desde los techos," dijo Shaoran.

"Y yo me podré quedar aquí," dijo Tomoyo. Suki sonrió.

"Tomoyo, se que tu querrás estar mas cerca de la acción para grabarla. Y tu hermanito necesito de tu magia para atacar y la mejor forma es desde el cielo." Tomoyo y Shaoran miraron el uno al otro.

"Pero…" dijeron los dos. Suki alzo su mano y volteo a ver a Sakura sonriendo.

"Creo que es tiempo que Sakura aprenda un nuevo truco," dijo con una mirada traviesa.

"¿Hoe?" dijo Sakura parpadeando varias veces. Sakura y Suki se voltearon a ver la una a la otra.

"Te voy a decir un truco que te hará poder volar con varias personas," dijo Suki.

Eriol parecía interesado mientras que Tomoyo grababa todo con su cámara. Shaoran tenía la mirada llena de preocupación.

"Espero que no le estés enseñando magia demasiada fuerte, Suki." Todos sonrieron ante este comentario especialmente porque Sakura se puso un poco roja ya que el comentario fue hecho porque Shaoran se preocupaba de ella. Suki sonrío maliciosamente. Ya sabia como hartar a su hermanito demasiado bien.

"Se nota que te preocupas mucho por todo lo que ella hace. ¿No es así?" Shaoran, con esto, se puso muy, muy rojo. Cruzo los brazos y desvió la mirada. Suki se rió un poquito y volteo a ver a Sakura que se había puesto aun más roja y le dijo:

"Tira la carta de Fly en el aire como lo hace normalmente," le ordeno. Sakura asintió e hizo lo que se le pidió.

"Ahora, yo ya se que cuando estabas capturando las Cartas Clow que las alas brotaban de tu báculo así que quiero que desees con toda tu alma que eso vuelva a pasar." Sakura apretó el báculo a su pecho mientras concentraba toda su energía en que eso se volviera realidad.

"Cuando vayas a activar la carta deberías de gritar Fly Mode 2."

Sakura tiro su báculo en el aire y grito:

"¡Fly Mode 2!"

La carta se paro y un remolino empezó a rodear el báculo. Cuando se deshizo brotaron alas blancas de su báculo. Sakura se quedo sorprendida ya que ya había pasado tiempo desde que usaba este método para la Carta Fly. Suki sonrió al ver la reacción de Sakura y le enseño su propio báculo. También le habían brotado alas solo que eran negras.

"Bueno ya tenemos nuestro modo de transportación, así que…" Se iba a subir en el báculo, pero Tomoyo dijo:

"Pero si Sakura usa esta forma de la Carta Fly no va a poder atacar."

"Es cierto me había dicho que lo había cambiado a que le brotaran las alas de la espalda por esa razón," dijo Shaoran.

"Si eso yo ya lo se," respondió Suki. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Suki no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Pensaba que iban a saber que lo hizo cuando ella misma estaba... Ignoro esos pensamientos otra vez.

"¿Entonces porque le enseñaste a hacer esto?" pregunto Shaoran.

"Uno, porque le podría servir en el futuro. Dos, porque necesitamos acercar esa carta a un edificio para atacarla. Por eso necesitaba que tu atacaras Shaoran, para que la carta te siga."

Shaoran ya podía ver la idea de Suki claramente.

"Esta bien," dijo. Suki asintió y le dijo a Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo tu te puedes subir a mi báculo," dijo guiñándole el ojo. Tomoyo y Eriol sonrieron ya que pudieron detectar otro plan. "Shaoran tu súbete con Sakura," dijo escondiendo una sonrisa.

Sakura y Shaoran la miraron confusos y después gritaron:

"¡¿Qué?!" Se miraron el uno al otro y se pusieron un poco rojos. Suki esta vez no pudo impedir sonreír. Tomoyo alado de ella estaba grabando todo mientras decía:

"¡Se ven divinos!"

Eriol sonrió y Suki se rió un poco. Tomoyo en verdad era unica y aparte ese chico de Inglaterra no la veia tan mal... Ella le susurro a Tomoyo:

"Recuerda mandarme una copia de ese video. ¡Nadie en Hong Kong me va a creer que el Jefe del Clan Li se puede ruborizar!" dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Tomoyo le sonrió mientras que pensaba lo que sus hermanas le dijeran si les enseñara esto. Aunque despues decidio que ni siquiera Shaoran tienen que sufrir una tortura de ser acorraladas por ellas mientras lo abrazaban de que tan divino se veia en el video.

"¡Por supuesto!" contesto Tomoyo.

Suki los volvió a mirar. Shaoran ya se estaba subiendo al báculo aunque todavía tenía la cara toda roja, al igual que Sakura quien intentaba no mirarlo. Suki se sonrió a si misma y Tomoyo fue la única en notar su mirada triste. Volteo a ver a Eriol quien estaba volteándola a ver. Tomoyo se puso un poco roja y desvió la mirada. Suki finalmente dijo:

"Esta bien ya nos vamos." Salto y se fue volando. Eriol recito un conjuro y se fue flotando. Sakura y Shaoran se subieron al báculo.

"Shaoran." dijo Sakura nerviosa.

"Dime." susurro este. Aunque trataba de no voltear a verla ya que si lo hiciera se iba a perder en su mirada.

"Prométeme que vas a tener cuidado ahorita," dijo Sakura desviando la mirada y poniéndose un poco roja. Shaoran sonrió.

"Si."

Sakura sonrió y se despegaron a donde estaban los demás.

"Eriol y Shaoran, tienen que intentar darle en el centro de la tormenta para debilitarlo y atraerlo hacia nosotros," dijo Suki.

"Si," dijeron los otros dos.

"Sakura, tu concéntrate en aprenderte la presencia de este tipo de cartas." Sakura asintió y mientras se acercaban cerró los ojos y se concentro en la presencia.

_Así que esta es la presencia de una carta Negativa. Se siente muy similar a la de la Carta Clow, pero puedo sentir también otra presencia. _

Se concentro aun más. Veía imágenes ahora de alguien pero estaba muy oscuro.

_Se siente muy…_

Otra imagen se pudo distinguir que tenia el pelo largo.

_Muy familiar._

La imagen se volteaba y pudo ver que era…

"¡Sakura cuidado!" grito Shaoran agarrando el báculo y tirándolo a la derecha. Sakura abrió los ojos y pudo ver un rayo que le paso muy cerca. Shaoran suspiro y dijo:

"No te dejes distraer tan fácilmente."

Sakura todavía seguía sorprendida, pero se calmo y se volteo.

"Muchas gracias Sha…"

No pudo terminar ya que se dio cuenta que el rostro de Shaoran estaba cerca, muy cerca. La parte del báculo que el había agarrado era la de al frente y para hacerlo tenia que inclinarse para adelante y rodear sus brazos alrededor de Sakura, el problema era que todavía no se había hecho para atrás. Las caras de los dos se tornaron un rojizo al notar que solamente estaban milímetros del otro.

"¡Shaoran no te distraigas!" grito Suki. Shaoran vio que un rayo se estaba dirigiendo a ellos. Cuando Sakura vio su cara se volteo y también lo vio. Shaoran saco su espada.

"¡Dios del Trueno ven!" grito. Lanzo el trueno en contra del otro y lo pudo desviar. Los dos suspiraron y, al notar que todavía estaban en una posición extraña, se apartaron un poquito.

"¡Shaoran tienes que estar un poco mas atento!" grito su hermana poniéndose a su lado. Shaoran asintió y vio que Eriol bajo adonde estaban todos.

"Esas nubes se mueven en una rutina."

Suki volteo a ver a las nubes y sonrió. Fue bien rapido que el le atinara eso, aunque ella ya lo sabia...

"Si es cierto."

"Entonces lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que haya un espacio para atacarle el centro," dijo Shaoran.

"Esperemos que no se de cuenta…" murmuro Suki, poniéndose seria.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunto Sakura. Suki no la volteo a ver.

"Las Cartas Negative si pueden tener su propio carácter lo que los hace que se descontrolen, pero esto también les da chance a escoger."

"Pero eso significa que…" dijo Tomoyo.

"Significa que puede escoger cambiar de rutina o simplemente no hacer una. Así que hay que atacarla lo mas rápido posible."

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento causo que se distrajeran.

"Se esta moviendo mas rápido…" dijo Eriol volteando a verlos. Todos asintieron y se movieron en dirección a la tormenta. Shaoran estudiaba los movimientos y pudo alcanzar a ver una chance para atacar. Volteo a ver a Eriol quien solamente asintió. Shaoran saco su espada mientras le murmuro al oído de Sakura. Y esta no pudo evitar que le corriera un escalofrio cuando lo hizo.

"Trata de irte al lugar oposito de Eriol, de tal forma que lo veas de frente." Sakura asintió y tiro su báculo al otro lado.

Llego al punto que Shaoran le indico y, mientras escuchaba que Shaoran recitaba un conjuro y que Eriol se concentraba, pudo ver que a Suki le estaban dando muchos rayos. Pero lo hacia con una sonrisa, aparentemente para distraer a la carta aunque tambien lo hizo con cara de que no le iba a dar. Shaoran y Eriol terminaron su conjuro y, al mismo tiempo, lanzaron sus hechizos. Eriol una luz de color morado que expulsaba desde la punta de su báculo mientras Shaoran tiro su espada al frente expulsando un rayo de color azul.

Sakura se asombro. Como ya hacia tiempo de que veía a Shaoran no sabia que tanto había crecido su poder. Los hechizos cumplieron su misión, la carta se debilito y los empezó a seguir. Suki se les adelanto mientras se poso sobre un edificio, dejando a Tomoyo. La carta se movía lentamente así que tuvo tiempo de decirle a Shaoran y a Eriol que cuidaran de Tomoyo. Los dos se pusieron al frente de ella con el báculo y espada en la mano. Una mirada de Suki hizo que Sakura comprendiera lo que debería de hacer ahora. Las dos tiraron el báculo en el aire.

"¡Fly Mode 1!"

Un remolino las rodeo y se deshizo a Sakura le habían brotado alas blancas y a Suki alas negras. Shaoran se ruborizo un poco al ver que le sentaba bien a Sakura con el uniforme. Cuando noto que Tomoyo lo estaba grabando con estrellitas en sus ojos y una sonrisa que le parecia tratar de retener las risas y le grito.

"¡Tomoyo guarda la cámara!" Tenía la cara toda roja. Eriol simplemente se rió cuando Tomoyo se rehúso y empezó a explicar porque no debía dejar de grabar a Sakura mientras Shaoran suspiro y supo que esa batalla estaba perdida. Luego cambio su atención a las dos figuras que iban volando a la tempestad.

Suki y Sakura trataban de llegar lo más rápido posible, pero los vientos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Habían empezado los rayos otra vez y los tenían que evadir con más agilidad. Ya ha habido varias veces que casi le pegan y en uno de esos intentos Suki le alcanzo a decir:

"Trata de atacarlo con una combinación de agua y fuego."

Sakura entendió mientras sacaba las cartas de Watery y Firey. Pudo notar que Suki había sacado dos de sus propias cartas. Luego activo las suyas.

"¡Watery, Firey!"

Salieron las dos figuras y se dirigieron justo al centro de la carta. Los rayos y vientos cesaron mientras que se volvían las nubes mas y mas chicas. Sakura sonrío.

"¡Lo logro!" dijo Tomoyo a Eriol y Shaoran.

"Aun no." Shaoran escucho a Eriol decir. Su rostro se volvió de preocupación cuando volteo a ver a Sakura quien le estaba sonriendo. Después noto algo detrás de ella.

"¡Sakura cuidado!"

Sakura puso cara de confundida hasta que vio el enorme rayo dirigiéndose a ella.

"¡¿Hoe?!"

Puso cara de alarmada y cerro los ojos, pero pudo notar una figura que se puso entre el rayo y ella. Era Suki. Activo las dos cartas que tenia desde un principio.

"¡Blade, Reflect!"

Un remolino rodeo su báculo y una espada se formo que brillaba de una forma extraña.

"¡Haa!"

Tiro su espada contra el rayo y tomo otro camino directo al centro de la carta, quien se debilito y se hizo una espiral muy pequeña. Luego su báculo se volvió normal otra vez.

"¡Regresa a la forma humilde que te mereces, Negative Card!" Tiro su báculo para adelante mientras sus alas negras se hacían más grandes. La carta se sello. Tenía la figura de una joven con cabello largo y un sombrero que tenia rayos en cada lado. Su mano izquierda cubría su cara con un remolino y vestía de un vestido chino. Suki sonrió triunfante. Todos la miraron sorprendida.

"Acaso…" murmuro Eriol. Shaoran la miraba con enojo. ¿¡Como se atrevia ella a...?!

Sakura todavía la miraba con confusión y asombro al mismo tiempo.

_¿Acaso ese era su plan desde el principio?_

--En la distancia--

Una mujer con cabello negro completamente rizado le murmuraba a la figura de alado de ella.

"Al parecer tu primer plan…"

La figura de alado sonrío, mientras que sus largas coletas se movían con el ligero aire mientras que el sol aparecía.

--Secundaria--

Los cinco jóvenes llegaron justo a tiempo para Educación Física. Cuando había terminado la batalla habían guardado sus llaves (Eriol, Sakura y Suki), su espada (Shaoran) y su videocámara (Tomoyo) mientras se cambiaban. Cuando los alumnos se iban yendo a los lockers atraparon a sus clones. Suki tuvo que activar su carta y los clones se juntaron con su respectivo dueño. Todos vieron de un golpe lo que había pasado mientras ellos estaban capturando las cartas y expresiones de alivio salieron cuando vieron que los clones no hicieron algo extraño. Aunque Suki no lo hizo, ella ya conocia a sus clones y no sabia porque estos chicos no confiaban en ellos.

Luego se metieron sigilosamente a los lockers otra vez y salieron con el resto de los alumnos. El Profesor Terada había decidido tener clases en el gimnasio para no tener que soportar ninguna lluvia inesperada. Estaban esperando su turno para hacer gimnasia. Los estaba nombrando el profesor por orden alfabético.

Sakura todavía seguía pensando en lo que había pasado con la carta mientras que Tomoyo la miraba con cara de preocupación. Suki se había ido a platicar con Chiharu, Naoko y Rika mientras que Eriol y Shaoran se habían ido con Yamazaki. Al ver la cara de Shaoran con millones de signos de interrogación y las otras dos caras sonrientes, se podía deducir que Shaoran había sido victima de otra mentira. Sakura seguía pensando en lo que habia pasado en el techo y luego Suki vino a su lado.

"¿Te preguntas porque te pedí que hicieras eso?" Sakura la miro alarmada ya que la había distraído de sus pensamientos, y asintió. Tomoyo le iba a preguntar algo pero en ese momento el Profesor Terada grito:

"¡Daidoji, sigues!"

"¡Ya voy!"

Se iba marchando al lugar que se le indicaba pero antes le lanzo una mirada de preocupación a Sakura. Suki empezó a hablar.

"La verdad es que si sabia que la carta iba a reaccionar así ante esas dos cartas que te había pedido que usaras."

"¿Entonces porque?" dijo Sakura con curiosidad.

"Necesitaba que las debilitaras y las cartas perfectas a eso son las cartas relacionadas con agua y fuego."

"¿Tu no tienes tus cartas elementales?"

"No, si las tengo pero no creo que mis cartas elementales tendrían la misma cantidad de poder que las tuyas por eso te la pedí a ti."

Sakura iba a decir algo cuando noto que Tomoyo ya había regresado.

"¿No creíste que Sakura sufriría algún daño si le hubiera atacado así?" dijo Tomoyo con un toque de amargura en su voz.

"No," dijo Suki, ahora sonriendo. Tomoyo podia ver ahora la plena confianza que tenia la joven en Sakura y la admiraba por eso.

"¡Kinomoto!"

"¡Ya voy!" grito Sakura mientras que se iba.

"Yo creía que Sakura tenia la suficiente habilidad y resulto que estaba bien." le aseguro lo que Tomoyo estaba pensando.

"Sigue siendo algo que la puso en mucho riesgo, Suki." Shaoran y Eriol ya habían regresado y Shaoran no había estado tan feliz del plan de Suki. Esta volteo a ver a su hermano reconociendo ya ese tono de voz. Sakura ya había regresado.

"Creo que lo que Suki trataba de hacer es poner a Sakura a prueba. Para ver la extensión de sus poderes," dijo Eriol con certeza.

"Pero…" Shaoran empezó.

"¡Li Shaoran!"

Shaoran suspiro y se fue caminando. Suki volteo a ver a Sakura y le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Perdóname, si te puse en algún tipo de peligro y hacer que mi hermano se preocupe tanto." Termino con un guiño. Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol le sonrieron. La chica no le queria hacer algun daño, solamente queria... ponerla a prueba.

"Disculpa aceptada," replico Sakura.

Shaoran regreso y el Profesor Terada grito:

"¡Li Suki!"

"Bueno ahora me toca a mi. ¡Ya voy!" dijo con un saludo.

Shaoran la volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido.

"No seas tan duro con ella Shaoran, no lo hizo para hacerme daño," le dijo Sakura. Shaoran volteo a verla y Sakura le sonrío, haciendo que Shaoran se pusiera un poco rojo. Desvío la mirada y dijo:

"Lo que tu digas…"

Sakura sonrió.

_Probablemente, no sepa sus verdaderas intenciones, pero se nota que es una buena persona. _penso. Luego al ver la cara de Shaoran se rio un poco.

Miraba que Suki hacia unas maniobras increíbles. Cuando termino hizo una sonrisa triunfante mientras los alumnos la miraban asombrados.

"Como les dije, le encanta la atención," murmuro Shaoran lo que provoco que a Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura le salieran gotitas. Suki los vio y les guiño el ojo.

_Si no es una persona tan mala._

Sakura le sonrió de respuesta sabiendo que ya estaban en el camino a ser unas grandes amigas.

--En un árbol cercano--

La figura de dos coletas sonreía al ver esto mientra se veía que tenia una carta violeta en la mano.

"¿Estas lista para lo que sigue, Sakura?" dijo sonriendo. Dejo que su mano con la carta cayera al costado y la carta se podía ver claramente. Tenia la figura de un animal y dos palabras: "The Lance".

**Notas de la autora: jaja bueno eso de Suki esta bienn raroo ajja pero bueno nomas es cosa de pensar y lo de la otra presencia que sintio Sakura aparte de los incidentes que este no estuvo tan grande calma calma voy a poner mas no se apresuren ;) aparte nuevas cartas pero bueno ya voy pasando el capitulo 4 a la compu asi que no se apuren!! jaja pero bueno ahora lo de siempre dejen sus reviews!! comentarios!! quejas!! preguntas!! lo que sea lo unico que tienen que aser es pikarle al boton que esta aca abajo!! jaja grax **

**Avances: Toya descubre algo que ha de estar sospechando desde hace mucho, una nueva carta aparece y Sakura se da cuenta de que tiene que realizar algo cuando van de compras. Mientras tanto Suki, Nakuru y Tomoyo estan planeando algo nuevo... Y Suki empieza a darse cuenta de algo que ha estado sospechando y la identidiad de nuestro enemigo se esta revelando poco a poco...**

**Capitulo 4: Alrededor de la ciudad**


	5. 04: Alrededor de la ciudad

**jeje bueno aqui esta el cuarto capi lo puse antes de una semana completa por la razon de que mi primo viene asi que no esperen ningun capi nuevo este fin!! sorris mis queridos admiradores!! bueno aqui esta!!**

**28/09/08**

**Bueno he estado ausente por un rato ejej pero ahora estoi escribiendo un nuevo fic!! asi ke no se desesperen! leeanlo pero lo malo es ke esta en ingles jeje bueno estoy buscando a un beta para que me ayude en esta historia asi ke porfis!**

**Disclaimer. ya se los dije por 3 capis y una introduccion les tengo que repetir??**

**Capitulo 4: Alrededor de la ciudad**

Sakura se despertó de su cama y vio que todavía era temprano. Había tenido otro sueño pero no recordaba exactamente que había pasado en el. Luego recordó los hechos que habían pasado entre la semana. Aparte de la captura de la primera carta no había pasado nada extraño. Ya era el primer fin de semana y habían planeado ira a comprar cosas. Iba a ir Nakuru y Spinel aparte de los demás y ella había decidido llevarse a Kero. Decidió vestirse de una vez para ya no llegar tan tarde. Recordó que había sucedido en la tarde después de la captura de la primera carta con su hermano…

--Flashback--

Cuando llego a su casa en la noche, su hermano ya la estaba esperando. Había llegado hasta la noche porque se habían ido a ver a Nakuru y a Spinel y a tomar un poco de te. Habian estado hablando de las cosas que habian estado haciendo desde la ultima vez que se vieron. Fue hasta que ella noto el reloj que vio que ya era tiempo de que se fuera a su casa.

Al llegar, vio que su hermano se había traído a Yukito a la casa.

"¿Dónde has estado monstruo?"

"Acabo de regresar de la casa de Shaoran donde también estaban Nakuru y Eriol."

Toya hizo una cara cuando dijo que casa era, pero luego suspiro tras una mirada de Yukito.

"¿No te ha pasado algo extraño durante el día?"

Sakura lo miro confundida y volteo a ver a Yukito. Este le sonrío y le dijo:

"Tu hermano tuvo la ligera sospecha de que algo había pasado cuando estallo esa tormenta. Se puso un poco preocupado."

Sakura miro a su hermano, mientras este le mandaba una mirada a Yukito. Ella ya tenia sospechas de que su hermano sabia que ella hacia magia desde que le habia transferido sus poderes a Yue. Su hermano los estaba recuperando lentamente. Fue por esa razon que ahora estaba teniendo un poco mas de cuidado de que no se diera cuenta de la existencia de Kero, aunque a decir verdad no entendia muy bien porque. Luego Yukito dijo:

"Bueno aparte de todo esto… ¡Mira lo que me traje!" Saco un bonche de galletas que provoco que a Sakura y Toya le salieran gotitas.

"¡Wow! ¡Que rico!" dijo Sakura. Pero cuando levanto la mirada vio que Kero se estaba escondiendo y tratando de agarrar una galleta a la vez. Le salio una gotita a Sakura. Iba a inventar una escusa para recoger a Kero, cuando su hermano hablo:

"Tuviste que ir a la casa de ese mocoso."

"¡SHAORAN NO ES UN MOCOSO! ¡¿Y que tiene que vaya a su casa?!" Ya se estaba hartando de su hermano y no soportaba que siempre se estaba metiendo en su vida. Pero fue tanto su distraccion que no pudo parar a Kero en hacer lo siguiente.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿¡FUISTE A LA CASA DE ESE MOCOSO!?"

La primera reacción de Sakura fue alarmada pero vio que su hermano no estaba sorprendido, lo que comprobó sus sospechas… Como quiera no esperaba que dijera lo siguiente.

"¿Ves? Hasta el muñeco de peluche lo dice."

"¡YO NO SOY NINGUN MUÑECO DE PELUCHE!"

Yukito se estaba riendo durante toda esta discusión. Sakura suspiro. Esto iba a ser una larga noche llena de explicaciones y peleas. Especialmente ahora que Kero y Toya iban a combinar fuerzas...

--Fin del flashback--

Sakura suspiro, la pregunta de ahora era: ¿desde cuando su hermano había notado que poseía poderes mágicos? Se fue abajo a desayunar pensativa y confundida al mismo tiempo. No noto que ni su papa o hermano no estaban, hasta que vio un recada avisándole que su papa tenia algo de trabajo esa mañana y que su hermano también se había ido a trabajar.

Le grito a Kero para que se despertara y que bajara a desayunar. No se iba a molestar a tener otra noche de explicaciones, o en este caso mañana, asi que habia convenicido a Kero a todavia esconderse de la presencia de su papa. Kero bajo todavía medio dormido, mientras Sakura preparaba el desayuno para los dos.

"¿Si sabes que hoy vamos a ira con los demás de compras verdad?"

A Kero le brillaron los ojos con esa pequeña noticia.

"¿Podemos ir a comprar dulces?" pregunto un poco expectante. Sakura suspiro un poco.

"Ay Kero. ¿Acaso lo único que piensas es en comer?"

"A que no. Me debes de recompensar ya que te estoy dejando ir con ese mocoso." Sakura suspiro una vez mas. Lo único que faltaba es que Kero y su hermano armaran una conspiración en contra de Shaoran, que pensandolo bien tal vez eso fue lo que se habian quedando hablando despues de que ella se fue a su cuarto para despedirse para ese dia. Se sentaron a desayunar y Sakura decidió preguntarle algo a Kero.

"¿Por qué crees que Eriol no había recordado que tenia un hermano que también había creado cartas?"

Kero se quedo pensativo.

"Debes de recordar que no es tan fácil para el recordar cosas de su vida pasada." Sakura asintió.

"Recuerdo que Suki me dijo que las cartas me están poniendo a prueba… ¿Pero por que?"

"Tal vez porque eres la dueña de lo que antes eran las Cartas Clow."

"Si, probablemente."

Sakura y Kero terminaron y lavaron los platos en silencio. Sakura agarro su bolsa y le grito a Kero quien se había ido a su cuarto.

"¡Vamos Kero apúrate!"

Kero bajo con dos cosas en la mano.

"Será mejor que lleves tus caras solo por si acaso."

Sakura asintió.

"Si tienes razón. ¿Qué otra cosas te trajiste?"

"¿Va a ir Spinel, no?"

"Si."

"¡Pues le voy a mostrar que tan bueno soy en el nuevo videojuego! ¡HAHAHA!"

Kero se puso en fuego, mientras que Sakura sonreía y le salía una gotita en la cabeza.

"Kero…. Nunca cambias."

--En el departamento de Shaoran--

Al llegar se pararon en frente del departamento de Shaoran/casa de Eriol. Se habian tomado tanto tiempo en el camion para llegar a la nueva casa pero las direciones de Tomoyo si sirvieron.

"No entiendo porque nos tenemos que reunir en la casa del mocoso," protesto Kero.

"Uno, Shaoran no es un mocoso. Dos, es donde Suki, Eriol, Nakuru y Spinel se están quedando. Y tres, es la casa mas cerca de donde nos vamos a ir aparte de ser la mas grande."

Escucho que Kero seguía murmurando protestas, suspiro y toco el timbre. Desafortunadamente para Kero, fue Shaoran quien abrió la puerta lo que provoco que hiciera una cara de disgusto. Sakura le sonrío lo que causo que se sonrojara, pero luego le sonrío de respuesta. La invito para adentro y Sakura vio que ya estaban ahí todos. Kero se salio de la bolsa de Sakura para ver el departamento.

"Wow. El mocoso no escogió una casa tan mala…"

"¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!" respondió Shaoran. A Sakura le salio una gotita mientra el resto se reían.

"Ya cálmense los dos." Kero y Shaoran se dieron la espalda el uno al otro lo que causo que se le hiciera la gota más grande a Sakura y suspiro.

_Algunas cosas no cambiaran._

Kero se distrajo al ver a Spinel e hizo que viera su nuevo record de videojuegos. Luego Sakura dijo:

"Antes de que nos vayamos les tengo que contar algo…"

Les contó todo lo que había pasado con su hermano.

"Tu hermano debe de poseer algo de poderes o si no, no hubiera podido descubrirlo," dijo Suki.

"¿Crees que ya sepa de los demás?" pregunto Shaoran.

"No estoy segura, pero lo mas seguro es que si."

"¡Ahora que Toya ya sabe de mi identidad ya no tengo nada que ocultarle!" grito Nakuru dando un salto. Eriol sonrió mientras que a Spinel le salio una gotita.

"Se nota que nunca vas a rendirte…" murmuro.

--Lugar de compras--

Mientras que Eriol y Shaoran se iba a algunas tiendas, las chicas se fueron a comprar un poco de ropa. Kero se había ido con Suppi con Eriol y Shaoran adentro de una bolsa llena de dulces. Solamente se podía escuchar a los dos peleándose por ellos.

Las chicas estaban disfrutando ponerse ropa. Se veía el estilo de cada una con la ropa que ya llevaban puesta.

Tomoyo una blusa de manga corta de color blanco con bordes azules, combinados con una falda azul claro larga. Llevaba puesto unos incaíbles en el pelo y como siempre estaba grabando a Sakura.

Sakura llevaba también una blusa blanca pero con una falda rosa de tamaño mediano. Su pelo estaba suelto.

Suki llevaba puesto una blusa de un color entre rojo y rosa de estilo chino. Llevaba una falda corta de color negro que hacia que varios muchachos la miraran. Su pelo estaba recogido en las dos coletas pero con listones de color rosa.

Nakuru llevaba unos pesqueros de color negro junto con una blusa de color morado. Su pelo estaba típicamente suelto con una trenza en un mechón.

Ya llevaban varios atuendos de probarse y en uno de ellos se escucho la exclamación de Suki.

"¡Miren este vestido!"

Todas se fueron a apreciarlo.

"¡Que bonito!" dijo Sakura.

"¡Lo podría usar en uno de mis diseños!" dijo Tomoyo.

"No esta mal. Aunque si hubiera de una talla mas grande lo usaría para capturar la atención de Toya," dijo Nakuru, lo que provoco que a las demás le salieran gotitas mientras Nakuru sonreía. Luego a Suki se le ocurrió una idea.

"¿Sakura porque no te lo pruebas tu?" dijo moviendo el vestido en su dirección.

"¿Yo?" pregunto Sakura parpadeando varias veces. "No, no. Creo que te vendría mejor a ti Suki."

Suki sonrío ante esto.

"Es mas de mi estilo, pero recuerda que mi verdadera apariencia no es esta. Y creo que el vestido no me vendría así. Así que no vale la pena." A Sakura le salio una gotita de nerviosismo.

"Pero…"

"¡Anda Sakura inténtalo!" dijo Nakuru con un guiño.

"¡Creo que te verías muy bien!" dijo Tomoyo. Sakura suspiro y tomo el vestido.

Después de varios minutos las chicas esperaban a que Sakura les modelara el vestido.

"Una pregunta Suki. ¿Por qué hiciste que Sakura se probara el vestido?" dijo Nakuru.

"Uno, porque creo que le vendrá bien. Y dos, para que le de confianza," respondió guiñándoles el ojo. Tomoyo y Nakuru sonrieron. Se escucho la voz de Sakura.

"¿Están seguras que me quieren ver?" lo dijo en un tono de esperanza. Las otras chicas sonrieron.

"¡Si todavía queremos!" respondió Suki.

"¡No te vas a salir de esto tan fácil!" comento Nakuru.

"¡No me voy a perder un instante de esto!" dijo Tomoyo, sacando su videocámara y haciendo estrellitas en sus ojos. A Suki y Nakuru le salieron una gotita. Sakura suspiro, ya no había forma de salirse de esto. Saco su cabeza.

"Bueno ahí voy."

Se salio completamente. Todas exclamaron y Sakura se puso un poco roja al escuchar los comentarios.

"¡Sakura te ves divina!"

"Mmm, definitivamente me ayudaría a conquistar a Toya."

"¡Yo les dije que le iba a quedar bien!"

El vestido era de color negro, de tirantes, le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla. En la cadera se hacia un poquito "poofy" y tenia una cadena alrededor de la cadera. Mostraba su figura pero tampoco estaba tan pegada, le sentaba bien.

"¿En serio creen eso?" Las tres chicas asintieron.

"Yo digo que te lo compres Sakura," dijo Tomoyo.

"Si Sakura, lo deberías de usar cuando vayas a una cita," dijo Suki con un guiño. Con esto Sakura se puso muy, muy roja. Todas sonrieron.

"¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo va tu relación con Shaoran?" pregunto Nakuru.

"Bueno… este…"

"Según yo que no han ido mas allá de abrazarse," dijo Tomoyo.

"¡¿Qué, todavía no se dan ningún beso?!" dijeron Suki y Nakuru al mismo tiempo. Sakura se puso aun más roja. Nakuru se puso pensativa.

"Mmm, tenemos que organizar algo."

"Mmm, tienes mucha razón," dijo Suki con la misma cara. A Sakura le salio una gotita.

"Umm. No tienen que organizar…"

"¡Una gran cena!"

"¡Si con decoración y todo!" exclamaron las otras dos.

"¡Yo grabare todo!"

_Se nota que no me están escuchando._

A Sakura le salio una gotita.

"¡Yo me ocupare de Toya y Kero!" dijo Nakuru.

"¡Yo la organizare!" dijo Tomoyo.

"¡La operación para que Sakura tenga su primer beso acaba de empezar!" dijo Suki. Sakura parpadeo varias veces.

"¡¿QUE?!"

--En un restaurante--

Ahora todos, incluyendo a Shaoran y Eriol, se habían ido a un restaurante para comer. Suki le había comprado el vestido a Sakura por el regalo de cumpleaños que todavía no le había dado.

Estaban platicando mientras que Kero y Suppi seguían peleando por los dulces cuando se escucha una voz.

"¿Qué desean ordenar?" Sakura se voltea y exclama en sorpresa.

"¡Hermano!"

Shaoran, quien estaba distraído, lo voltea a ver e inmediatamente hace cara de enojado. Toya le regresa la mirada y los dos empiezan a echar chispas.

"Vamos Toya no empieces a pelear ahorita." Sakura volteo a ver a la otra persona quien era nada más y nada menos que…

"¡Yukito! ¿Pero, que están haciendo aquí?" Toya volteo a ver a Sakura.

"Que crees monstruo trabajando. No puede ser mas obvio." Un rostro de dolor apareció en Toya porque Sakura le había pegado una patada. Yukito sonrió.

"Bueno venimos aquí para tomar su orden. ¿Qué desean?"

Al terminar de tomar las ordenes de todos, Kero se asomo un poquito y le pregunto a Sakura.

"¿Ey, crees que podríamos tener mas dulces?" Sakura suspiro y le lanzo a su hermano y Yukito una mirada. Toya suspiro.

"Dulces para el muñeco de peluche."

"Sigue siendo un glotón," murmuro Shaoran.

"¡¿QUE DIJI….?!" No pudo terminar ya que casi había gritado y Sakura lo empujo otra vez a la bolsa. Había demasiada gente para que empezara una discusión. Luego le murmuro a Kero en la bolsa:

"¡No te salgas! ¡Imagínate lo que pasara!"

"No lo haría si el mocoso deje de hablar," dijo Kero.

"¡¿QUE…?!" empezó Shaoran, pero Sakura le mando una mirada suplicante en su dirección. Shaoran se puso un poco rojo y desvío la mirada. Suki, Eriol y Nakuru sonrieron al ver esto.

"¡Se ven divinos!" dijo Tomoyo grabando y a los tres les salio una gotita.

Luego, después de un tiempo, llego Toya y Yukito con la comida. Nakuru salto de su silla y se fue gritando en la dirección de Toya.

"¡TOYAAA!"

"Ay no…" murmuro Toya pasando los platos que el tenia a Yukito, ya que sabia lo que iba a pasar ahora. Nakuru se encimo sobre Toya causando que le saliera una gotita a todos. Tomoyo y Eriol se estaban riendo, pero después Tomoyo noto que Eriol y los demás pusieron caras serias. Escucho que Sakura murmuro:

"Esta presencia es…"

"Una carta Negativa," termino Suki.

Todos voltearon a ver a la calle y entonces vieron que gente corría y gritaba porque vidrios estaban cayendo. Todos miraron alarmados a los edificios y vieron que un animal estaba corriendo y saltando entre edificio y edificio, haciendo que los vidrios cayeran.

"¡Es la carta Lance!" dijo Suki.

"¿La carta Lance?" pregunto Sakura. Suki asintió.

"Esa carta tiene los poderes de las cartas Dash y Jump mezclados."

"Eso quiere decir que va a ser muy difícil alcanzarlo," dijo Shaoran.

"No es necesario alcanzarlo por ahora. Lo podemos tratar de arrinconar."

"Si pero tiene que ser en un lugar donde no le haga daño a personas y que tampoco haya tantas."

"Yo conozco un lugar," dijo Sakura. Los otros tres asintieron.

"Pero primero tienes que usar la carta Sleep," dijo Suki. Sakura asintió.

"¿Hermano donde están los baños?"

"¡¿Pero como crees que te voy a dejar perseguir esa cosa así nomás?!"

"Por favor hermano…"

Toya le iba a contestar pero Yukito le puso la mano en el hombro y le sonrió. Toya suspiro mientras Yukito le apuntaba en la dirección del baño.

"¡Gracias Yukito!"

Toya miro a Yukito y Nakuru que seguía colgada de su cuello.

"¿No necesitan ir con ella?"

"No necesariamente. Como esta carta no es una de las mas potentes con Keroberos y Spinel Sun estaremos bien," respondió Suki.

"Si, siempre estaremos bien con el muñeco," dijo Shaoran sarcásticamente.

"¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!" dijo Kero saliéndose de la bolsa. Por suerte Sakura ya había activado a Sleep y las personas cayeron dormidas, incluyendo a Tomoyo. Eriol la alanzo a agarrar antes de que cayera al suelo y la dejo en una silla mientras Sakura regresaba, un gesto que no se escapo a los ojos de Suki.

Kero y Spinel ya se habían transformado mientras que los demás sacaban sus báculos y su espada.

"Creo que seria mejor que sacáramos a esas personas de la calle," dijo Eriol.

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso," dijo Yukito sonriendo.

Suki y Sakura activaron la carta de Fly de cada una. Sakura volteo a ver que Eriol se había subido a Spinel Sun y le pregunto a Keroberos.

"¿Kero podrías dejar que Shaoran se subiera a tu espalda?"

"¡¿QUE?! ¡¿PERO COMO CREES QUE…?!" No pudo terminar porque Sakura le lanzo una mirada y, con resentimiento, dejo que Shaoran se subiera. Se fueron despegando y Sakura fue la ultima en irse.

"Hermano… ¡No te preocupes tanto por mi, estaré bien!"

Toya miro que Sakura se fue volando.

"Ay ese monstruo…"

"Pero en realidad te preocupas mucho por ella."

"Cállate Yuki y ayúdame con estas personas."

--Mientras tanto--

La carta seguía saltando y moviéndose entre los edificios. Spinel Sun y Kero lo estaban tratando de atacar pero sin ningún resultado ya que los esquivaba con gran rapidez.

"Maldición, es imposible darle," dijo Keroberos.

"¿Sakura cuanto falta para el lugar que me contaste?" pregunto Suki.

"No mucho." Miro para adelante y pudo ver la montaña ahí.

"Aquí estamos." Suki asintió.

"¡Shaoran, Eriol! ¡Traten de arrinconarlo!" Los dos asintieron. Eriol tiro su báculo para adelante y formo un rayo.

"¡Dios del fuego, ven!" dijo Shaoran lanzando fuego. Lograron arrinconar a la carta.

"¡Wood!" dijo Sakura activando a la carta. Logro atrapar a The Lance.

"¡Regresa a la forma humilde que te mereces, Negative Card!" dijo Suki sellando a la carta. Todos suspiraron. Luego Suki sonrió y les dijo:

"Ves, les dije que esta carta no es tan difícil de capturar." Escucharon que alguien estaba llegando y se sorprendieron al ver a Yukito, Toya y Nakuru. Toya estaba cargando a Tomoyo.

"¿Están todos bien?" pregunto Yukito.

"Si, acabamos de capturar a la carta," respondió Sakura. A Toya le cruzo una expresión de alivio y Sakura, al ver esto, le salieron signos de interrogación. Luego Toya vio que Tomoyo se estaba empezando a despertar, la dejo pararse.

"¿Qué paso?"

"Acabamos de capturar otra carta," dijo Suki triunfante.

"A eso es bue…" se paro y luego puso cara de alarmada.

"¡Ay no!"

"¿Qué?" preguntaron Suki, Shaoran Y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

"Me quede dormida en vez de grabar a Sakura en sus momentos de acción," dijo mientras que todos caían en el estilo anime. Eriol sonrió al ver esto pero lo distrajo una extraña presencia.

"Esta presencia…"

--En la distancia--

"Lograron capturar a la carta," dijo una joven de pelo chino. La joven de las coletas se estaba riendo.

"¿Dime que es tan gracioso?" pregunto el animal que estaba alado de esta.

"Nada Miyako," respondió la de las coletas.

"Esto se esta volviendo menos interesante," murmuro la de el pelo chino. La de las coletas le sonrió.

"Creo que es tiempo de que tu hagas tu aparición entonces."

**Notas de la autora: jeej que tal jaja bueno bueno espero que tomen los pequeños planes de Nakuru, Tomoyo y Suki muy enserio eh no bromean!! estoy planeando cuando va ser su primer beso jaja pero bueno mejor no les arruino mas jaja wii porfin uno de los nombres de los enemigos es revelado ( aaaaaleluuuyaa) jaja calma calma no se apresuren jaja aparte quien sera la persona que va a ser su aparicion en el siguiente capi hmmm aja piensen bien chicos!! y mientras tanto de lo de el vestido de saku... puss vean el anime de Shugo Chara jejej nomas vean donde sale la persona Hoshina Utau por primera vez y su primer vestido negro pus es masomenos como el vestido de saku pero recuerden que el de saku es de tirantes!!**

**Avances:**

**mientras que las identidades de los enemigos es revelado poco a poco, Tomoyo y Suki ya estan haciendo sus planes, Eriol se entera pero decide no decirles por completo lo que sabe.. Suki confronta a Shaoran de algo que tiene que hacer.. Mas incidentes aun pasan con la pequeña parejita... Y Toya se entera de algo pero desafortunadamente sufre pro eso...**

**Capitulo 5: Pequeños incidentes**


	6. 05: Pequeños incidentes

**Jeje lo siento por la demora, he estado muy ocupada con mi nuevo fic de Harry Potter. Asi que si te gusta el Dramione y sabes ingles chekalo!! Necesito tu opinion :) Bueno aqui esta el capi!!**

**Capitulo 5: Pequeños incidentes**

Sakura estaba mirando el vestido negro que le había regalado Suki pensativamente. Kero ya le había preguntado varias veces que era lo que le pasaba.

Sakura había llegado a una conclusión. Va a tener que seguir los planes de Suki, Tomoyo y Nakuru. Se puso rojo en solamente pensarlo.

Suspiro y vio que ya era de noche y que mañana tendría que ir a la escuela. Le dijo buenas noches a Kero y se fue a dormir.

--Esa misma noche en el departamento de los Li--

"¡¿QUE?!" grito Shaoran.

""¡Ay hermanito, no es para tanto!" le respondió Suki.

"¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡¿COMO ESPERAS QUE HAGA ESO?!" Eriol y Suppi miraban la escena conteniéndose de risas. Nakuru se había ido a su cuarto a modelar las cosas que había comprado para ver cual podía usar para conquistar a Toya.

"Ay si no fueras tan tímido…" murmuro Suki. Shaoran le echo una mirada. Suki suspiro.

"Lo vas a tener que hacer un día si planeas tener un futuro…"

Shaoran se puso un poco rojo y desvió la mirada.

""Mejor ya me voy a dormir," dijo dirigiéndose a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta. Nakuru saco su cabeza.

"¿No funciono, verdad?"

"No," dijo Suki suspirando. "Creo que vamos a tener que hacerlo de la forma que antes teníamos planeada." Volteo a ver a Eriol.

"¿Tu no dirás nada?" Eriol le sonrió.

"Yo no se nada de esto."

Suki y Nakuru sonrieron.

"Hay que llamar a Tomoyo…" dijo Suki

--Residencia Kinomoto--

¡DI, DI, DI, DI, DI, DI!

"¡Ay!" grito Sakura todavía media dormida. Kero se levanto mientras Sakura miraba el reloj.

"¡Ay, se me va a hacer tarde!" Kero suspiro.

"Vamos a tener que soportar esto el resto de su vida…" Sakura se puso el uniforme rápidamente y bajo las escaleras.

"¡Nos vemos luego Kero!" Kero suspiro.

--Secundaria--

"¡Buenos días!" grito Sakura. Rika, Tomoyo y Suki aplaudieron.

"Llegaste justo a tiempo Sakura, todavía falta algunos minutos para que suene la campana," le dijo Tomoyo.

"Que bien," dijo Sakura aliviada, sentándose en el piso. Se fue caminando a su asiento y Suki le murmuro a Tomoyo:

"¿Ya le llamaste?"

"Si, pero… ¿Crees que será realmente necesario?" Voltearon a ver a la parejita.

"¡Buenos días Shaoran!" dijo Sakura de buen humor ya que había llegado a tiempo. Shaoran se puso un poco rojo, mientras que Eriol miraba la escena divertido.

"Buenos días…" Sakura se sentó.

"Ey Sakura…"

"¿Si?"

"Este, ummm...…" dijo Shaoran poniéndose aun mas rojo.

"¿Querrás…?"

¡DRIIIIIN!

Toco la campana asustándolo y luego suspiro, rindiéndose.

"No, nada…"

"¿Eh?" Sakura lo miraba confundida con un signo de interrogación. A Tomoyo y Suki le habían salido gotitas.

"Si creo que es realmente necesario," le dijo Suki.

--Al terminar el día--

Eriol había recibido una llamada de Nakuru diciendo que Suppi había comido demasiados dulces y se estaba descontrolando. Nakuru se querría ir con Toya y le pidió a Eriol que cuidara de Suppi para que no destruyera la casa. Se despidió de los demás y se fue rumbo a la casa de los Li.

"¡Ay que cansancio! ¡No recordaba lo agotante que era la secundaria!" dijo Suki. Shaoran suspiro.

"Tu lo tienes mas simple, te sabes la respuesta de algunas preguntas ya que ya lo habías visto antes." Suki le sonrío.

"¿Ey les gustaría venir a mi casa a tomar un poco de te?" pregunto Sakura.

"¡Si claro seria perfec...!" Suki se paro y luego volvió a sonreír.

"Pero yo ya le había prometido a Tomoyo que me tomara medidas para un traje el día de hoy."

"¿Un traje?"

"Si, Suki quiere que le haga un traje nuevo porque…"

"El suyo fue robada hace poco junto con…" dio Shaoran, pero se detuvo al mirar la cara seria de Suki.

"Mis abanicos…" termino esta.

"¿Abanicos?" pregunto Sakura.

"¿No recuerdas que cuando fuiste a Hong Kong que mis hermanas tenían un pendante así como el que yo uso para sacar mi espada?" le dijo Shaoran

"Si."

"Pues esos eran las armas de mis hermanas y Suki también tenia uno similar, de el sacaba unos abanicos."

"¿Y fueron robadas recientemente?"

"Si con todo y su traje ceremonial como el verde que yo uso."

Shaoran y Sakura miraron la cara seria y triste de Suki, pero ella sonrío y le dijo a Shaoran muy rápidamente, ignorando completamente lo que habían estado hablando:

"No deberías de ir con nosotros quédate con Sakura. ¡Bueno bye!" agarro el brazo de Tomoyo con rapidez mientras ella también se despedía. Solamente tomo unos momentos para que Shaoran y Sakura realizaran la posición que estaban.

"¡¿QUE?!" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Tomoyo sonrió al escuchar eso, pero luego vio que la cara de Suki tenía algo de tristeza.

_¿Qué serán esos abanicos para ella?_

--Universidad--

Toya estaba ayudando a Yukito esa tarde al llevar unas opias. Como eran bastantes tendrían que hacer varios viajes y Yukito estaba en el salón mientras que Toya caminaba en el pasillo. Estaba pensando en la hermana del mocoso. Como no la conocía tan bien el no confiaba en ella. Aparte porque algo de ella no estaba bien…

Después sintió que choco con alguien.

"Ouch," dijo una voz. Toya puso las copias alado para vera a quien había tirada. Era la nueva estudiante del pelo ondulado y ojos café rojizos.

"Lo siento," dijo mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarle, no confiaba tanto en ella. Desde que llego la vio…

"No, no te preocupes estaba pensando en otra cosa que no veía por donde caminaba," esta le respondió. Luego ella abrió los ojos a Toya.

"¿Tu estas en mi salón, cierto?" Toya asintió.

"Soy Toya Kinomoto."

"Yo soy Lianne Rujin. ¡Gusto en conocerte!" dijo esta con una sonrisa. Toya no le sonrío, seguía sin confiar en ella. Luego Lianne vio las copias.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" pregunto.

"No, yo puedo…"

"¡TOYAA!" Se escucho la voz de Nakuru en la distancia. Lianne le sonrío, parecía como si ya reconociera la voz de Akisuki, y le puso una mano en su hombro.

"No deberías de cansarte mucho," dijo mientras se iba. Toya la miro confundido y sorprendido. Después sintió que Nakuru salto sobre el.

"¡HOLA TOYA! ¿Me extrañaste?"

"Pero si…" no pudo continuar porque sintió un terrible cansancio como si algo lo estaba drenando y después cayo sobre el piso.

"¿Toya? ¡¿Toyaa?!" grito Nakuru preocupada.

Lianne estaba parada detrás de la vuelta del pasillo, viendo todo sin que ellos supieran.

"Yo te lo advertí," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

--Residencia Kinomoto--

Sakura noto que ni su papa ni su hermano estaban y Kero habia estado jugando videojuegos todo el dia. Habia dicho que se estaba aproximando a un nuevo record. Sakura habia decidido no decirle que Shaoran se encontraba en su casa ya que, si lo hacia, iba a ser un campo de batalla.

Estaba preparando el te, era la primera vez desde que vino Shaoran que se encontraban a solas. Sakura se ponia roja solamente al pensarlo, recordando lo que habia pasado cuando regreso la primera vez, en el verano de 6to año.

Shaoran no estaba muy diferente que digamos, tambien se ponia rojo en solamente pensarlo. Y se estaba quejando de Suki silenciosamente. ¡Ya parecia ella Meiling! Auque en el fondo tambien le queria agradecer. Suspiro y luego noto que Sakura ya ingreso a la sala, lo que provoco que se ruborizara otra vez.

"Aquí esta el te…" dijo Sakura. Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos con las caras todavía rojas.

"Este…"

"Umm…"

Los dos habian empezado a hablar al mismo tiempo, se miraron y se pusieron aun mas rojos,

"¡Pues mejor ya sirvamos el te!" dijo Sakura, tratando de aliviar la tension.

"¿Te sirvo el tuyo?" le pregunto a Shaoran.

"No esta bien yo puedo solo…" contesto sirviendose el te.

Sakura decidio preguntarle algo, que habia tenido duda.

"¿Qué crees que pasara después de que terminemos de reunir las cartas?" Shaoran puso su cara pensativa.

"No estoy seguro yo mismo de eso. Suki no me lo ha mencionado. Me dijo que habian venido aquí para probarte pero…"

"Creo que por eso me esta enseñando unos nuevo hechizos."

"Sigo diciendo que es muy peligroso…" murmuro Shaoran, pero Sakura lo escucho lo que provoco que se pusiera roja. Shaoran realizo lo que dijo y el mismo se puso rojo. Desviaron la mirada los dos. Luego Sakura dijo:

"Recuerdo que tengo unas galletas en la cocina."

"Si quieres yo puedo ir por ellas."

Sakura no se quejo todavía incapaz de mirarlo. Shaoran se levanto, peor su pie se tropezo.

"¡Ahh!" cayo para adelante pero se detuvo poniendo sus brazos adelante. Tenia los ojos cerrados, mientras dio un suspiro de alivio de que no se haya lastimado. Luego abrio los ojos y se puso muy, muy rojo. ¿La razon? Porque cuando Shaoran habia caido se le olvido un detalle muy importante… ¿El resultado? Habia caido arriba de Sakura.

Sakura misma estaba con los ojos abiertos y la cara del mismo color que Shaoran. Notaron que sus rostros estaban a centímetros del otro y antes de que pensaran, estaban acercandose mas y mas y…

"¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa?" grito la voz de Nakuru.

Los dos saltaron a opositos de la sala con los rostros muy rojos. Se fueron a la puerta en silencio y se sorprendieron al ver quien entro a la casa.

Nakuru y Yukito estaban ayudando a levantar a un muy cansado Toya.

"¡Hermano! ¿Qué te pasa?" dijo Sakura preocupada.

"Sa…ku…ra." Murmuro Toya otra vez desmayandose.

"Yo lo llevare a su cuarto," dijo Yukito."

Mientras Sakura miraba preocupado a su hermano, Shaoran le empezo a preguntar a Nakuru que fue lo que paso.

"No estoy segura, me encime de el como todo los dias pero esta vez colapso."

Shaoran se quedo pensativo.

"Creo que sera mejor verlo."

Volteo a ver a Sakura.

"Traete a Keroberos, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto."

Sakura asintió y se fue corriedo por Kero. Regreso a ver a su hermano tirado en su cama, cada vez mas palido. Todos lo miraban preocupado y luego Toya desperto.

"Sa….ku….." se volvio a desmayar, pero Shaoran noto que brillo un extraño color al hacerlo. Miro a Sakura, quien al parecer tambien lo noto.

"¿Acaso es…"

"….Una carta negativa?"

Comprobaron sus sospechas al ver que Toya brillo de nuevo.

"Creo que vamos a tener que llamar a Suki…"

--Tiempo después--

"Podria ser la carta Drain." Dijo Suki por el telefono. Sakura ya le habia llamado y habian acordado reunirse en el Parque Pingüino junto con Tomoyo, Eriol, Spinel, Kero y Shaoran.

"¿Drain?" pregunto Sakura, quien le acababa de relatar los hechos de lo que paso.

"Si te lo explicare en el parque."

Shaoran y Sakura habian llegado antes de los demas pero no se decian nada gracias al "pequeño incidente" que tuvieron en la casa de la ojiverde. Despues escucharon una voz, interrumpiendo su silencio vergonzoso.

"¡Sakura, Li!" Era Eriol. Habia llegado con Suppi como lo habian planeado.

"Tomoyo me dijo todo por el telefono. ¿Saben que carta es?"

"Mi hermana nos dijo que la carta Drain pero…"

Escucharon un carro en la distancia. Se estaciono y de el salieron varias guardaespaldas, lo que provoco que le salieran gotitas a todos. Solamente habia una persona con tantas personas cuidando de ella. Del carro salieron Tomoyo y Suki.

"¿Asi que tu hermano fue afectado?" pregunto Suki, llegando directo al punto.

Sakura asintió.

"¿Cómo esta?"

"No se puede levantar y se desmaya," dijo Sakura con su cara aun mas palida de lo normal.

"Nos tendremos que apurar entonces."

"¿Qué hace la carta Drain?" pregunto Sakura con la voz diminuta. Suki hizo una mueca, como si no quisiera hacerla sufrir mas.

"Pues, primero empieza a drenar los poderes de una persona, pero después…"

"¿Despues?" pregunto Sakura franaticamente.

Suki suspiro y miro a Sakura a los ojos, haciendole saber que esto no le gusta.

"Su vida, hasta que se acabe."

Sakura se paralizo y luego sintio que le empezaron a salir lagrimas.

"Quiere… decir… que…." Estallo en llanto y se acurruco en los brazos de Shaoran, quien le echo una mirada a Suki como si le fuera a decir "Mira lo que hiciste ahora".

"¿Hay forma de pararlo?"

"Si, solamente tenemos que capturar a la carta. Estaria cansado por unas cuantas horas pero luego regresaria a la normalidad."

Dijo todo esto sin querer voltear a ver a Sakura, odiaba poner a personas en dolor y aparte sentia que la mirada de su hermano le quemaba un hollo en su cabeza. Sakura levanto la vista, todavía tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero su cara se veia decisiva.

"¿Y como encontraremos a la carta?"

"Necesitamos encontrar su punto de origen. ¿Dijeron cuando empezo a cansarse?"

Suki ya la volteo a ver a los ojos, sintiendose con ganas de vomitar de lo que ella ha provocado.

"Si, cuando estaba en la Universidad."

"Entonces ahí esta tu respuesta." Luego se volvio pensativa otra vez, recordando algo que esa carta tenia de caracteristica.

"¿No habias dicho que tu hermano poseia poderes?"

"Si, ¿Por qué?" Sakura la veia confundida, mientras que los demas le echaban una mirada similar a Suki.

"Estoy pensando en las formas que pudo haber tenido contacto con el…"

Todos se concentraron, excepto Shaoran quien noto que Suki dijo esto como si fuera algo que ella si sabia la respuesta, sin embargo comoquiera hizo la pregunta. Seguia comportandose de manera extraña, según el. Pero de parte del hermano de Sakura, era cierto. Alguien mas tuvo que haber activado la carta, pero quien podra haberlo hecho sin que Toya levantara sus sospechas.

"Bueno nos preocuparemos de eso después, lo importante ahora es que lleguemos a la Universidad a tiempo." Dicto Suki, mientras todos asintieron.

Sakura y Suki activaban la Carta Fly Modo 1 mientras que Kero y Spinel se transormaban en sus formas originales. Keroberos se despego con Shaoran en su espalda, le basto solamente con ver la mirada de Sakura para decir que no habia discusión, mientras que Eriol se subia a Spinel Sun.

"Tomoyo subete conmigo," dijo Eriol extendiendole la mano con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo se ruborizo un poco pero le agarro la mano, cosa que no paso de alta a los ojos de Suki y Shaoran quienes intercambiaron una mirada.

Empezaron a volar en direccion de la Universidad mientras que Shaoran estaba ahora preguntandose de otro incidente que habia occurido en el cuarto donde yacia el hermano de Sakura.

"_Cuando senti la presencia de la carta tambien pude sentir la presencia de…"_

Sacudio su cabeza en la idiotez que se habia formado en su mente. Era casi imposible que hubiera sido ella…

"¡Ya casi llegamos!" anuncio Sakura, ya se veia desesperada por llegar a la Universidad.

_¡Por favor hermano aguanta! _Penso con esperanza, sabía que su hermano era fuerte, ¿pero que tanto podria soportar?

"¿Qué tipo de poderes o habilidades tiene tu hermano?" pregunto Suki, rompiendo su cadena de pensamiento.

Sakura la miro mientras pensaba un poco.

"Puede ver y hablar con fantasmas desde chiquito," dijo Sakura aguantandose los escalofrios. Shaoran noto que estaba un poco incomoda hablando de esto, le echo una mirada a Suki quien parecia no haberlo notado.

"Ya veo."

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Suki la volteo a ver, ahora si notando su incomodidad y la mirada penetrante de su hermano que le provoco hacer un gesto de hartacion. ¡Su hermano nunca iba a dejar en paz a la niña!

"Porque la Carta Drain drena los poderes para usarlos en tu contra, es decir, que esta vez puede usar a…"

Keroberos se fue rapidamente alado de Suki, y Shaoran le interrumpio lo que estaba diciendo para murmurarle algo en el oido. Lo que le dijo Shaoran hizo que le saliera una gotita en la cabeza mientras Sakura miraba la conversación entre hermanos muy confundida.

"¿Van a poder usar… que?" pregunto.

"Este… um… nada, ¡nada!" dijo Suki rapidamente. La cara de Sakura no podia verse mas confundida mientras Suki se reia nerviosamete y miraba a su alrededor.

"¡Mira ya llegamos!" dijo Suki con algo de alivio.

Todos se posaron sobre uno de los edificios de la Universidad, no podian ver algo gracias a la oscuridad.

"¿Dónde esta la carta?" pregunto Sakura en una voz quedita.

"Para encontrarla ahora es mas facil. Como esta absorbiendo la energia de tu hermano, entonces trata de buscar la presencia de tu hermano," le respondio Suki. Sakura asintió y cerro los ojos, concentrandose.

Dentro de poco tiempo los volvio a abrir y apunto a un lugar al centro de la Universidad. Todos se miraron los unos a los otros cuando asintieron y se dirigieron hacia ese lugar. En efecto, habia una gran concentración de energia ahí, que a todos les resultaba extrañamente familiar. Una joven en un vestido y con el pelo largo y ondulado estaba en el mero centro de la bola de energia, cosa que provoco que todos se pararan a mirarla.

"¿Acaso esa es la carta Drain?" pregunto Sakura curiosa, debia de admitir que era muy bonita pero si que era algo que no podias ver comúnmente.

Suki asintió y suspiro para llamar la atención de todos, que estaban medio cautivados por la presencia de ella.

"Hay que debilitarla antes de que absorba demasiada energia." Dijo con un tono un poco arrogante. Luego fijo su mirada en Eriol.

"¿Crees poder hacer un escudo alrededor de ella?"

Eriol asintió y se poso sobre un edificio para hacerlo, alejandose del resto del grupo. Mientras que los demas se movian mas cerca, Suki seguia mirando a Eriol. Era cierto que confiaba en sus abilidades por ser la reencarnación del Mago Clow, pero tambien sabia que esto se trataba de algo mas alla de lo que el pudiera ver con sus poderes. Temia que descubriera algo o al menos asi parecia la mirada de Suki en los ojos de Shaoran, quien se estaba preocupando mas y mas por el estado de su hermana. Los demas probablemente no lo hayan notado ya que no han vivido con ella…

Siguio metido en sus pensamientos hasta que la carta hizo una cara y se torno a verlos, todos se detuvieron en un instante ya que la mirada de la carta lo decia todo.

Habian sido descubiertos.

"Al parecer ya nos noto.." Murmuro Shaoran.

"Aquí empieza…" Respondio Suki, mientras le lanzo una mirada rapido a Sakura.

Esta le retorno una mirada confundida, pero antes de que pudiera formular una pregunta la carta empezo a actuar. Los volteo a ver completamente y les apunto con un dedo. Luego sintio que una gran cantidad de energia se almacenaba, pero supo donde cuando en el dedo de la niña se formaba una esfera. La razon por la que la energia le resultaba tan familiar era porque era la de Toya, pudo deducir. Suki y Shaoran compartieron una mirada y Suki le mando un gesto a su hermano. Mientras que Shaoran asentia le murmuro algo al oido de Keroberos, quien después de escuchar al joven Li volo a un lado de su ama.

"¿Sakura, te podrías subir a Keroberos?" Le dijo Shaoran con el rostro serio que hizo que Sakura se confundiera aun mas.

"¿Pero por…?"

No termino porque Shaoran le lanzo una mirada suplicante que causo que se ruborizara levemente. Era raro que le suplicara de algo asi al menos que fuera necesario. Shaoran le extendio la mano.

"Confia en mi."

¿Cómo no podria decir si a eso? Era prácticamente imposible, aparte de que confiaba a Shaoran con su vida. Asi que tomo su mano y guardo su carta Fly mientras se subia a Keroberos.

Suki miraba toda la escena melanconicamente. Esto le recordaba mucho a algo que no deseaba tener en su memoria todos los dias. Dicen que el amor es un sentimiento doloroso, no saben ni siquiera cuanta razon tienen en eso…

Su atención fue dirigida a la carta, quien ahora tenia una gran cantidad de energia almacenada, y podia ver exactamente el objeto que habia causado que Shaoran le pidiera a Sakura subirse a Keroberus.

"¡Sakura cierra los ojos rapido!" le dijo Shaoran en cuanto vio la mirada de su hermana.

Sakura simplemente la miro confundida, pero lo obedecio, cerrando los ojos en cuanto pasaron unos cuantos segundos y los fantasmas se podian ver con mejor calidad. Suki solto la respiración que no sabia que habia tenido adentro y se alegro que su plan habia resultado. En cuanto Shaoran le habia contado de el viejo miedo de la Joven Ama de las Cartas Clow a los fantasmas no lo habia creido. Ademas atacar a fantasmas es sumamente difícil, asi que tendrian que tratar de hacer un ataque directo. Le dio una mirada a su hermano pidiendole que no dejara a Sakura ver a los fantasmas mientras se dirigia a Keroberus.

"Keroberos, acercate un poco mas, esto probablemente solo funcione una sola vez."

Mientras hacia lo que se le pedia, Suki activaba una carta.

"¡Reflect!"

Un escudo se formo alrededor de ellos y pronto empezaron a avanzar en la dirección que los fantasmas estaban viniendo. Sakura solamente podia escuchar unos sonidos muy fuertes, como alguien golpeandose en contra de una pared. Le daba curiosidad ver lo que estaba pasado… No queria quedarse asi sin hacer algo para salvarlos.

Mientras tanto Tomoyo y Eriol estaban viendo todo en la distancia mientras que la reencarnación de Clow seguia sosteniendo el escudo.

"Espero que Sakura se encuentre bien," dijo Tomoyo en un tono preocupado.

Eriol sabia que esta recordaba el viejo miedo de Sakura, asi que le mando una sonrisa para calmarla.

"No te preocupes, creo que…"

No pudo terminar ya que empezo a tambalear. El hechizo ya lo estaba empezando a agotar. Veia los colores mas y mas borrosos mientras trataba de que el escudo siguiera de pie.

"¡Hiraguizawa!"

Tomoyo logro atraparlo antes de que se desmayara, supuso inmediatamente que era el hechizo lo que le estaba causando esto. Dio Eriol unos cuantos respiros antes de volver a abrir sus grandes ojos azules, mientras que le mandaba una sonrisa a Tomoyo.

"Tengo que mantener este hechizo de pie, para que el hermano de Sakura…"

"¡Pero si te podrías desmayar otra vez o hasta…!" Tomoyo no iba a dejar que se torturara. No lo podria soportar, aunque no tenia muy claro porque.

"No te preocupes…" dijo el otro mientras se enderezaba. "Estare bien…"

Tomoyo le sacudio la cabeza mientras lo dejaba ponerse de pie, pero le seguia agarrando un brazo, algo que hacia Eriol sentirse extrañamente comodo.

"No puedo dejar que te desmayes otra vez."

Al ver la cara determinada de Tomoyo, sabia que no habia discusión, aunque sentia que la temperatura en su cara subia al ver su preocupación hacia el. Pero luego se compuso y le mando una sonrisa antes de concentrarse otra vez en el hechizo.

Sakura ya no aguantaba la curiosidad. Se seguían escuchando golpes y estaba muy preocupada. Pero tampoco queria desconfiar en Shaoran, pero al final su preocupación gano y decidio abrirlos.

Suki se estaba moviendo al frente al igual que Keroberos, pero esta parecia realmente agotada. Sakura podia ver la mirada de Shaoran no dirigida hacia ella sino a su hermana, mientras que le echaba un vistaso a su alrededor para asegurarse…

"¡FANTASMAS!!" grito.

Se aferro fuertemente al cuerpo de Shaoran mientras escondia su cabeza en su espalda. Shaoran se sorprendio, y a pesar de la situación en que estaban, se ruborizo. Suki hizo una cara de estar hartada mientras que miraba como tenia la joven a su hermano en su pequeño dedo. Luego se empezo a aproximar a la carta.

"Necesito que alguien le de con un ataque ahora." Dijo para poder hacer que su hermano la escuchara, ya que la joven no estaba en ningun estado para atacar. Shaoran le asintió, aunque no se le quito el color de la cara.

"Este…ummm…¿Sakura?"

"¿Qué?" Pregunto esta con la voz muy aguida dado por el miedo.

Shaoran le sonrio y le regreso el abrazo, haciendo que Suki le sonriera para animarlo mientras trataba de mantener al guardian distraido.

"No te preocupes, ya casi la capturamos."

Sakura abrio los ojos, mientras que se escuchaban las quejas de Kero.

"Solo que necesito poder moverme." Continuo Shaoran señalando los brazos de la joven y desviando la mirada.

"¿Eh? Ahhh.." Sakura ahora ya reacciono y lo solto rapidamente, haciendo que Suki hiciera una cara otra vez.

"Lo siento."

"No importa," dijo Shaoran, mientras sacaba su espada.

"¡Dios del trueno ven!"

Logro darle a la carta tras los animos de su hermana, rompiendo la concentración de esta carta. Las espirales de fantasmas desaparecieron y Suki se fue volando muy rapido a un lado de la carta.

"¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Negative Card!"

Logro sellarlo mientras que Sakura abria los ojos un poco, y Suki les mando una sonrisa triunfante.

En la distancia, Eriol noto que la presencia de la carta ya no se notaba y supuso que ya la capturaron, asi que rompio su escudo. Despues cayo rendido en los brazos de Tomoyo. Por su suerte, los demas ya se estaban aproximando.

"¿Estan todos bien?" pregunto Sakura, quien se sentia un poquito defraudada ya que no pudo hacer nada por su traume de la niñez.

"Si solamente Hiraguizawa esta un poco cansado," respondio Tomoyo.

Shaoran le echo una mirada a su amigo y le dijo a Tomoyo que seria mejor que lo lleve a su casa junto con Spinel Sun. Y esta se subio a Spinel Sun.

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de decirle las noticias a Nakuru," les dijo Sakura para que no se preocuparan y luego Tomoyo partio para su casa.

"Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es ver como esta tu hermano, Sakura," le dijo Suki para borrarle la cara que tenia puesta.

Sakura le sonrio pero no llego a completarla. Suki entendia como se sentia ella, al no poder hacer algo al respecto de defender a sus seres queridos. Pero claro que no siempre se puede hacer lo que uno quiere pero… esto ya era un poco mas personal. Todos se subieron a Kero con el fin de ya no gastar mas energia en usando su magia y despegaron en direccion a la casa de Sakura en silencio.

--Residencia Kinomoto--

Sakura estallo por la puerta de la recamara de su hermano, tan rapido que pudieras decir que el demonio estuviera detrás de ella. A decir verdad, para ella si podia ser definido que se sentia similar a eso en su estomago. Detrás de ella venia Suki, Shaoran y Kero quien ya habia regresado a su identidad falsa. Ninguno de ellos hablaba, con la seriedad del momento.

"¿Cómo esta?" pregunto Sakura franaticamente.

Yukito volteo a verla y le sonrio, algo que la relajo inmediatamente. Pero no totalmente y Suki pudo deducir que todavía le quemaba lo que habia pasado en la Universidad.

"No te preocupes, tu hermano esta dormido pacíficamente. Entonces dedusco que ya han capturado a la carta."

Fue confirmada su suposición cuando Suki levanto la carta con una sonrisa triunfante. Nakuru volteo a ver el pasillo y a ellos con el rostro confundido.

"¿Dónde estan los demas?"

"Hiraguizawa se agoto mucho por un hechizo hasi que Spinel Sun lo llevo a casa de Daidoji." Respondio Shaoran.

A Nakuru se le vino un gesto de preocupación y se disculpo inmediatamente para salir corriendo al pasillo y irse a la casa de Tomoyo. Todos dirigieron su atención a Sakura otra vez en el instante en que se escucho la puerta principal cerrarse.

"Se recuperara…¿verdad?" Le pregunto Sakura a Suki.

Suki le mando una sonrisa que decia todo, pero como quiera lo dijo para asegurar a la franatica joven.

"Si, no te preocupes. Creo que no tardara mas de un par de dias. Es mas, puede que se levante en unos pocos…."

Fue en eso que Toya empezo a moverse, hasta Suki misma se sorprendio en la gran fuerza que el tenia para soportar todo esto.

"Uhhhh…"

Volteo a ver a todos con la misma cara de siempre con una mezcla de confusion.

"¿Qué paso?"

Sakura ya no se pudo esperar mas de eso y estallo en los brazos de su hermano mientras lloraba y lloraba que si estaba bien.

"Ay monstruo…" Lo dijo Toya como de cariño mientras trataba de calmarla y los demas sonrieron al ver la pequeña escena.

Ahora la unica cosa que le faltaba hacer es descansar para recuperarse totalmente… si se deja.

--En un departamento--

La joven de dos coletas estaba mirando a la ventana metida en sus pensamientos. No se podia reconocer inmediatamente quien era ya que no llevaba su atuendo normal, sino una bata de seda. Se podia deducir que se acababa de bañar por el estado de su pelo.

"¿Crees que fue correcto que ella haya hecho esta mision?" le pregunto una voz.

Torno sus ojos con un poco de hartacion en la direccion de la voz., ya habia varias veces que preguntaba lo mismo. Si hubieran visto a que estaba mirando podia decir que hubiera estado loca puesto que la voz parecia provenir de un muñeco de peluche de un tigre blanco con alas negras. Forzo una sonrisa en su cara y volvio a ver a la ventana.

"Te preocupas mucho, Miko."

El muñeco hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras que su compañera trataba de contener su pequeña sonrisa triunfante.

"Odio que me llamen asi."

Esta vez no pudo contener su sonrisa al igual que su tono de voz.

"Es cierto, prefieres que te llamen por tu nombre completo…pero ya te acostumbraras, Miyako."

Ahora si que hasta se estaba tratando de contener las risas con la cara que hacia el pequeño muñeco, cuando escucho que la puerta se abria. La joven de coletas no necesitaba voltear a ver para saber quien era.

"¿Supongo que ya te has divertido un poco…o no Lianne?"

La figura de la nueva estudiante de la Universidad de Tomoeda vino a la luz, mientras que esta le sonreia.

"Quiza solamente un poco."

La joven de las dos coletas hizo una mueca pero pudo lograr una pequeña sonrisa antes de que se disolviera en sus pensamientos otra vez.

**Notas de la autora:**

**He estado pensando en estar turnando en escribir capitulos, por ejemplo ahorita seguiria uno de mi otro fic y despues seguiria uno de este etc. etc. Necesito su opinion gente!! O si no como sabre si les gusta o no?? No se leer mentes por si no se habian dado cuenta ;) Pero bueno ahi esta el botoncito y porfavor pulsenlo!!**

**Avances: **

**Sakura tiene la pequeña oportunidad de conocer mejor a Suki. Aparte de una excursion escolar programado justamente antes de las vacaciones. Nuestros enemigos se van volviendo mas y mas claro mientras que Suki y Tomoyo tienen planes para nuestra querida pareja...**

**Capitulo 6: El verano se esta aproximando**


	7. 06: El verano se esta aproximando

**Admito que ha sido un buen tiempo desde que no he puesto un nuevo capitulo, lo siento! Tengo dos historias aqui y aparte examenes asi que esto se vuelve un poquito complicado :) Pero comoquiera aqui esta este capitulo y, aunque no pasa tanta accion, es demasiado importante para lo que pasara un poquito despues jeje. Si acaso quieren saber sus respuestas de los reviews que dejaron (MUCHAS GRACIAS!) entonces estan hasta abajo. Ahora sin mas demora, el capitulo:**

**Capitulo ****6: El verano se esta aproximando**

Las clases estaban apunto de terminar ese dia en la Secundaria Tomoeda, pero antes de que los alumnos se marcharan felizmente a su casa, el Profesor Terada decidio dar unos pocos anuncios…

"Chicos, ya veran que estos proximos dias daran paso a las vacaciones de verano."

Los alumnos hicieron sonidos de acuerdo, hasta habia algunos que trataban de contener sus gritos de entusiasmo. El profesor miro a todos los alumnos, procurando tener su atención completa antes de proseguir.

"Veo que se sienten muy entusiasmados, pero antes de que empiecen las vacaciones, los maestros estamos organizando una ida al Bosque Igarashu para los alumnos de 2do de secundaria. Iremos para ver los diversos tipos de vegetación que se encuentran en un jardin muy especial que tienen ahí."

El profesor sonrio al ver que todos sus alumnos empezaron a murmurar comentarios inmediatamente del viaje. Minimo iban a estar interesados en esto.

¡DRIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!

"Esta bien ya se pueden ir a sus casas." Proclamo antes de recoger sus cosas y marcharse del salon.

Los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y se dirigian a la puerta con murmullos entusiasmados del viaje que iban a tener.

"¡Que bien! ¡Vamos a irnos de excursión antes de salirnos de clase!" exclamo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

"Si, yo siempre he querido visitar a el Bosque Igarashu, pero desgraciadamente no ha sido posible con el reciente tiempo." Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo a la reaccion de su amiga ojiverde.

"Disculpe…pero….¿Donde esta el bosque Igarashu y ademas que tiene de especial hablo es solamente un bos-"

"Si, yo tampoco oi hablar de el cuando estuve aquí," comento Shaoran interrumpiendo a su hermana.

Esta le mando una mirada con muerte escrita en ella mientras su hermano le trato de mandarle una disculpa con la suya. Sabia que era de mala educación, pero hubiera sido peor si hubiera empezado su hermana con sus criticas. Esperaba una respuesta de Tomoyo y Sakura pero fue Eriol quien le respondio.

"El Bosque Igarashu es una buena reserva para plantas exoticas. Eso es lo que lo hace especial, Suki."

Suki se ruborizo un poco con el comentario y murmuro una pequeña disculpa antes de que Eriol continuara.

"Esta localizada en un lugar entre Tomoeda y Tokio, se puede decir que podremos caminar de un extremo del bosque hacia el otro y ya estaremos en la capital de este pais."

"Si, asi es," dijo Tomoyo sonriendo. "Me sorprende mucho que sepas de el, Hiraguizawa, normalmente no sale en los mapas."

"Por algo me gusta leer, Daidoji." Le respondio este con una sonrisa.

"Ahh…." Commento Suki con una cara pensativa. "Pero, cual es la razon de que no-"

"El Bosque Igarashu tambien tiene una cantidad muy diversa de animales." Intervino Yamazaki, dandole un susto gigantesco a Suki.

Le lanzo una mirada asesina y, si Shaoran no la hubiera parado, hubiera sido capaz de darle una patada para que saliera volando. Sakura lo miro curiosa como siempre.

"¿En serio Yamazaki? ¿Y que tienen de especial esos animales?" pregunto.

Shaoran de repente centro su atención en esa conversación, para la diversión de Tomoyo y Eriol quien se miraban el uno al otro al saber que esto iba a ser probablemente otra mentira.

"Hay algunos de estas especies de animales que alcanzan a llegar hasta los arboles, incluso hay otros que son tan diminutos que parecen ser personas que puedan pararse en la palma de tu mano."

"¡Wow en serio!" exclamo Sakura.

"Eso es…. Sorprendente," comento Shaoran.

A Suki le salio una gotita mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto. ¿En serio le estaban creyendo a Yamazaki? Hasta ella, con los pocos dias que llevaba, se habia dado cuenta que la mayoria de las cosas que dicen son muy lejanas a la verdad.

"¡No cabe duda que estan hechos el uno para el otro!" dijo Tomoyo con estrellas en sus ojos mientras grababa todo con su camara.

Y Suki pensaba que su gotita no podia estar mas grande. Luego vio que alguien tomaba a Yamazaki de la oreja mientras que Sakura y Shaoran seguían en un trance.

"Ay… otra vez estas con tus mentiras." Dijo Chiharu suspirando. Les sonrio y se disculpo con ellos mientras arrastraba a Yamazaki de la oreja.

De una forma u otra Yamazaki no paro de hablar, haciendo que a Eriol, Suki y Tomoyo les salieran gotitas. Sakura y Shaoran se voltearon pensativos con millones de signos de interrogación.

"¿Fue una…"

"…Mentira?" dijeron.

Suki cayo al suelo estilo anime. No sabia en este momento como le habra hecho su hermano para poder lograr a que lo seleccionaran para ser el proximo jefe del concilio. Se salieron caminando del colegio, Sakura y Shaoran seguían discutiendo si era verdad o no lo que les dijo Yamazaki mientras que Eriol se reia de ellos. Tomoyo y Suki se quedaron un poco atrás, su discusión para ellas era mucho mas importante que confirmar si algo era verdadero o no.

"¿Cuándo llega?" pregunta la joven china.

"Mañana por la noche," responde Tomoyo.

"Se quedara en tu casa. ¿No es asi?"

"Si. Creo que Shaoran y Sakura se llevaran una linda sorpresa…."

Suki sonrio discretamente.

"Ella definitivamente es la mejor persona para este tipo de cosas," confimo.

"¿Suki?" se escucho la voz de Sakura, interrumpiendo la conversación.

"Dime."

"Este…." Tenia el rostro un poco nerviosa y a Suki no se le escapo ese detalle. Cruzo los brazos mientras trataba de no perder la paciencia por su curiosidad.

"¿Crees poder quedarte en mi casa esta noche? Digo, si no es mucha molestia…"

Suki se sorprendio ante la pregunta. Tomoyo y Eriol las miraban con interes genuino mientras que Suki se volteo a ver a su hermano.

"¿Ya te habia platicado de esto?"

Shaoran asintió con el rostro serio y Suki sonrio. No necesitaba mas que eso y volvio a mirar el rostro expectante de la dueña de las Cartas Clow.

"No veo porque no…"

A Sakura le aparecio una gran sonrisa en su cara y exclamo de felicidad. Continuaron el camino a casa hablando de las cosas que pudieran hacer en la casa de Sakura mientras que Tomoyo y Eriol estaban discutiendo de algo similar. Shaoran se quedo pensativo cuando miraba a las dos. Sakura le habia dicho que queria conocer mejor a Suki ya que era su amiga aunque no sabia mucho de ella. Shaoran no sabia a que iba llevar todo esto; nunca habia confiado de que Suki seria una persona muy social que digamos. Habla mucho y se lleva bien, si, pero cuando se trata de secretos y de cosas un poco mas personales es la primera persona que cierra la boca en un puñetazo. Hasta Shaoran es menos reservado.

Cuando llego el tiempo de separarse, Suki paro a Eriol por unos momentos. Volteo a ver a Sakura diciendole que la alcanzaria mientras que se despedia de Shaoran y Tomoyo.

"Le darias esto a Nakuru, porfavor." Le dijo entregandole una nota. Eriol le echo una mirada a la nota antes de tomarla.

"Asi que ustedes si estan planeando algo..." Lo dijo como un hecho no una pregunta cuando una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios.

"¿Ya lo sabias, Hiraguizawa?"

"Lo suponia, se hace un poco divertido mirarlo."

Suki le mando una sonrisa. Durante el poco tiempo que lleva conociendo al joven Hiraguizawa, se entero que era una persona muy observadora. Muy parecida a otra persona con un gran deseo de grabar y diseñar cosas…

"¿Crees que lo lograremos, Hiraguizawa?"

"Mmmm… Creo que si les servira a ellos su ayuda, Li." Contesto Eriol y, con un saludo, se marcho en direccion de su casa.

Suki lo miro marcharse con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro antes de que se fuera corriendo para alcanzar a Sakura.

-------------------------------------Residencia Kinomoto--------------------------------

"¡Ya llegue!" exclamo Sakura mientras le mostraba a Suki donde dejar sus zapatos.

Luego se fue corriendo a la cocina en busca de su papa.

"¿Papa, estaria bien si una amiga se quedara a dormir?" dijo con una cara llena de esperanza

Fujitaka solamente vio la cara de su hija y asintió. Sakura dio un grito de alegria y se fue a jalar el brazo de Suki quien se habia quedado viendo la casa. Se mostro un poquito sorprendida ante la ansiedad de la portadora de las Cartas Clow pero se sentia incomoda.

"Suki, este es mi papa, Fujitaka Kinomoto."

Suki inmediatamente le sonrio al padre de Sakura quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Buenas tardes. Gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es Suki Li." Dijo Suki inclinandose hacia delante.

"Buenas tardes. Gusto en conocerte tambien. La cena esta apunto de estar lista asi que puedes pasar a dejar tus cosas en la recamara de Sakura y luego bajar.

"Lo hare, gracias por dejarme quedar a dormir."

"No hay de que." Fujitaka le volvio a mandar una sonrisa y se fue devuelta a cocinar. Suki se quedo contemplandolo, algo le resultaba realmente familiar…

"Eriol!" exclamo.

Fujitaka la volteo a mirar confundido.

"¿Perdon?"

"¡Ah!" Puso una cara de nerviosismo.

¿Acaso lo habia gritado?"

"No, no, no es nada." Dijo.

Sakura vio a Suki con una mirada confundida. Luego se escucha que alguien llegaba y Sakura voltea a ver a la puerta.

"Ya llegue," se escucho la voz de Toya.

"Hola hermano." Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Hola Toya, llegaste justo a tiempo para la cena," le dice Fujitaka con una sonrisa a su hijo.

Los ojos de Toya llegaron a Suki e inmediatamente se le frunció el ceño. A Suki le salio una gotita. ¿Por qué la esta mirando de esa manera tan… hostil? Sakura vio que su hermano noto a Suki pero estaba completamente despistada a lo que ha de estar pensando Toya en ese momento.

"Hermano, esta es una amiga mia, Suki Li."

Suki se compuso y lo saludo cortésmente mientras que Toya se lo regreso con un gesto.

"¿Asi que tu eres la hermana del mocoso?"

"¡Hermano, Shaoran no es un mocoso!"

Volteo Sakura a ver a Suki, esperando su apoyo, pero se sorprendio notando que Suki se rio un poco.

"Asi que tu eres el famoso hermano de Sakura… Diria que nunca habria escuchado de ti pero eso seria una mentira de primera."

Le mando una sonrisa a Toya mientras que este solamente le mando una mueca y se hizo a lado para que pudiera pasar. Se le hacia extraño el aura de esa joven, y eso causaba que no confiara en ella. Admite que minimo a ese tal chino si pudiera confiar de que cuidara a su hermana, aunque nunca lo mostraria ya que odiaria a cualquier tipo que se atreviera a acercarse a su hermana. Pero Suki…

La cena se fue calmadamente y muy pronto Sakura se escuso de la mesa.

"Ven vamos a mi cuarto," le dijo a Suki.

Mientras que Suki seguia a Sakura a su cuarto, la imagen de la mirada que su hermano le mando estaba fija en su mente. ¿En que estaba pensando en ese momento? Se prometio que lo averiguaria lo mas pronto posible, y lo mas favorable seria que Sakura no se enterara…

"¡Sakura!"

La voz de Kero la saco de sus pensamientos mientras que el guardian alado saludaba a Sakura, luego este volteo a notar que Suki se encontraba ahí.

"Ahh… Asi que te trajiste a la hermana del mocoso." Suki suspiro, su hermano no era tan favorado en la casa de la joven Kinomoto.

"¿Por qué lo mantienes aquí?" le pregunto a Sakura, acordandose del incidente que ocurrió cuando ella llego a Japon junto a su hermano.

"Es que mi papa todavía no sabe de su existencia."

Suki hizo un gesto de aprobación mientras que notaba el resto del cuarto de la joven. Era comodo en cierta forma, pero ella preferia un espacio mas amplio. Bueno cada quien sus gustos. Sakura habia acomodado un pequeño tenderete alado de su cama, algo similar a lo que hizo cuando Meiling se quedo a dormir años atrás.

Las dos se cambiaron para dormir y se acurrucaron en sus camas. Suki se dio la vuelta esperando dormirse pronto y sin sueños cuando Sakura le dirigio la palabra.

"¿No vas a regresar a tu forma original?"

Suki le sonrio antes de responderle.

"No creo que seria buena idea que tu papa o tu hermano descubran que una niña de 14 años se vuelva mas grande en una sola noche.

Rio un poquito Sakura al imaginarse la escena, especialmente la reaccion de su hermano…

"Si, no creo que seria bueno."

"Ademas necesito acostumbrarme."

Sakura asintió mientras noto que Kero ya se habia ido a dormir, probablemente se la habia pasado jugando el nuevo videojuego que le habia comprado su ama.

"¿Y tu hermano? Note que se fue justo después de cenar," pregunto Suki curiosa.

"Se va a quedar a dormir en casa de Yukito," no le queria responder que hizo los planes en apuros. Sakura sospechaba que era porque no confiaba mucho en Suki, pero no sabia exactamente que pasaba en la mente de su hermano.

"Yukito… ¿Ese es el joven que estaba con tu hermano en el restaurante, no es asi?"

Sakura le asintió mientras recordaba cuando se fueron a caminar para comprar ropa.

"Si, es cierto."

"¿El es tu guardian, no es asi?"

Suki se habia dado cuenta de la aura magica de Yukito desde la primera vez que lo vio, claro que antes era solamente un sospecha.

"Si, pero no siempre lo supe."

Suki le hizo una mirada confundida. Admite que ella tampoco sabia la identidad de sus guardianes cuando empezo a capturar las cartas por primera vez, pero siempre tenia sospechas de personas. Probablemente fue porque sus padres siempre le ejercían la magia, lo que resulto en un gran conocimiento en este concepto. Y Sakura, no tenia estos recursos. Se pregunto otra vez como pudiera haber sido que una chica comun y corriente se enterara que tenia magia en un solo dia. Probablemente tenia un linaje muy lejano con algun mago... Suki dejo de pensar mientras que Sakura le empezo a contar la historia de Yukito.

"Al principio, yo pensaba que era solamente un amigo de mi hermano. Fue en el tiempo del juicio final que descubri lo que verdaderamente era. Fue una gran batalla dentro de mi porque no me veia capaz de hacerle daño, hasta me habia solido gustar…" explico Sakura, hundiendose en sus recuerdos.

Suki puso una cara de confundida. ¿No que le gustaba a su hermano? De lo que ella recordaba Shaoran simplemente no paro de hablar de ella.

"¿Te habia gustado?"

Sakura se sorprendio un poco pero rio al ver la cara de enojada de Suki.

"Si, pero el me hizo comprender que yo lo amaba como amo a mi padre. Al principio me sentia un poco rechazada pero mejore después de un tiempo, en el cual Shaoran me ayudo un poco…"dijo ruborizandose.

Suki sonrio. Asi era como deberian de ser las cosas, pero volteo a ver tristemente a la ventana. Esta vez, Sakura lo noto.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

Suki parecia distraida ya que no esperara que Sakura se diera cuenta. Pero al ver la cara de preocupada se relajo un poco. Normalemente a Suki no le gusta que interrumpen sus pensamientos, pero sabia que de aquí en adelante esta joven si lo iba a poder lograr sin rencor de su parte.

"Esa mirada…." Empezo Sakura,"¡¡¡Ahh!!!! ¡Es la misma que hiciste cuanto estabamos hablando de los abanicos!"

Suki si se sintio un poco sorprendida pero no lo dejo mostrar en su cara y volvio a desviar la mirada, esperando que Sakura cachara la indirecta de no meterse tanto en el tema.

"¿Qué son esos abanicos y ese traje para ti?"

Suki sonrio tristemente, probablemente era mucho de que preguntar. Aunque sabia que Sakura le iba a dar curiosidad, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema.

"El traje es similar a uno que yo tuve hace años…" Hizo una pausa, como si tratara de pararse antes de que dijera algo de mas. "Los abanicos los he tenido desde mi primera captura de cartas. Me recuerdan a mis memorias con…"

_No, no, eso fue demasiado_. Penso Suki mientras se mordia el labio para que las palabras no salieran de su boca. Sakura decidio tomar ese gesto como uno de tristesa y no defensivo; y cambio de tema rapidamente.

"¿Por qué tu y tu madre no estan en… buenos terminos?"

Suki hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

"No lograste evadir el tema completamente…"murmuro.

"¿Ehh?"

Suki la ignoro y prosiguió como si no hubiera dicho algo.

"Digamos que no estamos de acuerdo en unas cosas y hubo una vez que no le pude perdonar una decision que tuvo cuando…. Algo…. Le paso a… una persona."

Sakura hizo un gesto confundido ante las varias pausas de Suki, la hermana de Shaoran por su parte parecia tener que morderse el labio repetidamente. Tenia la buena suerte de que Sakura no supiera que era su gesto de nerviosismo.

"Antes de eso, era identica a Shaoran, de la forma que siempre estaba lista para hacerla feliz. Es una de las cosas que el y yo no entramos en acuerdo porque lo deje de hacer cuando esto ocurrió." Dijo cambiando de tema.

Luego dio un pequeño bostezo, como si toda la platica la tuviera realmente agotada. La realidad era que era para que Sakura ya no le siguiera preguntando sobre su vida. Sakura le sonrio al ver que estaba cansada.

"Creo que es mejor que ya nos durmamos," dijo mientras apagaba las luces.

Suki trato de contener el suspiro de alivio que casi se le escapa por sus labios.

"Buenas noches." Dijo Sakura acomodandose en su cama.

"Buenas noches…"

Suki se volteo lentamente y se acomodo dandole la espalda a Sakura, para que no se enterara que realmente estaba tan despierta que no podia ni siquiera sentir una pizca de cansancio.

"Suki…"

La voz de Sakura hizo que se asustara un poco, al principio temia de que se haya dado cuenta de que todavía podia responderle sus preguntas. Dio un gran respiro.

"¿Qué?"

"Perdon si te hize recordar momentos tristes para ti."

Suki sonrio, tal vez si se haya dado cuenta de su indirecta para que parara de darle preguntas. Por lo menos lo hizo de una forma que ni siquiera ella se haya dado cuenta.

_En serio hermanito, escoges a la mejor joven para que sea tu novia._

Suki sonrio traviesamente. Bueno todavía le faltaba que Shaoran le preguntara, pero ese asunto iba a ser arreglado muy pronto…

------------------------La siguiente mañana-------------------------------

Sakura estaba parada al frente del Templo Sukimine. Miro hacia arriba porque alrededor no se veía nada y vio una figura, con dos largas colitas a los lados y en eso…

Vio que otras dos figuras se posaban alado de ella, una era un tigre y la otra era….

¡DI DI DI DI DI DI DI DI!

"¡AHHH!" grito Sakura mientras le echaba un vistazo alrededor.

Cuando vio que no estaba en el Templo Sukimine se acosto nuevamente en su cama. Su sueño se estaba haciendo mas claro, decidio que ya no era un asunto que deberia mantenerse en secreto y decidio platicarselo a Shaoran el dia de hoy. Problemente tendria la respuesta de lo que significaba…

La puerta de su cuarto se abrio y entro Suki con su uniforme ya puesto. Se sorprendio un poco al ver a Sakura ya despierta, y pudo deducir que pudo haber sido por un sueño, algo que no habia pasado por imprevisto con las platicas junto a su hermano.

"¡Ah, ya te despertaste, buenos dias!" le dijo con una sonrisa. "Apurate que se te va a hacer tarde."

Sakura se quedo sentada por unos segundos.

"¡¿QUE?!"

Se paro rapidamente y empezo a buscar su uniforme lo mas rapido que se pudiera. Lo unico que podia ver Suki era la diminuta figura de Sakura moviendose de un lado para otro tirando ropa por todas partes, le salio una gotita. Escucho que el cajon se abriera y salio la cabecita de Kero. Tenia cara de dormido hasta que noto el humor de su dueña.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es que se le esta haciendo tarde." Le respondio Suki.

Kero la miro y luego le echo una mirada confundida al reloj.

"Pero si son apenas…"

Basto una mirada de Suki para silenciarlo y a Kero le sorprendio lo fria que puede ser. Luego las dos se fueron corriendo abajo mientras Sakura se adelantaba para agarrar su desayuno.

"Buenos di….." Sakura corto su oracion porque noto que no habia nadie abajo, solamente dos desayunos hechos sobre la mesa.

Instantaneamente se le vino la preocupación, ¿acaso se le habia echo tan tarde que su hermano y su padre se habian ido sin ella? ¿O tal vez….? Volteo a ver a Suki con un rostro confundido, mientras Suki bajo calmadamente y le paso su desayuno como si no hubiera nada de extraño en este asunto. Fue cuando Suki volteo a ver a Sakura que noto su mirada confundida.

"Ya le deje una nota a tu padre y a tu hermano que nos fuimos un poco mas temprano." Apunto al pizarron como para aclarar su punto.

"¿Pero-pero, por que?"

Suki le mando una sonrisa.

"Necesito enseñarte un nuevo hechizo y de una vez lo aproveche para que no tenga que escuchar las quejas de mi hermano…"

Le echo una miradita a Sakura y noto con felicidad que se habia puesto un poquito roja. Se sorprendio un poquito al ver que no sabia de este metodo de aprender magia, pero luego se acordo que Sakura si habia vivido como una niña normal por lo menos por los primeros 9 años de su vida. No estaria acostumbrada a este tipo de tratamiento.

"¿Y que hechizo es?" le pregunto, la curiosidad ganandole a Sakura.

Suki le mando otra sonrisa.

"Voy a enseñarte a cerrar portales." Se rio un poco al ver la cara sorprendida de Sakura.

"¿Qué te parece el Parque Pingüino?" le pregunto.

--------------------------Parque Pingüino-------------------

Suki y Sakura activaban sus llaves momentos después de que llegaran al parque. Cuando Suki le dijo a Sakura que era mejor tratar de hacer el hechizo en la mañana, Sakura se sorprendio un poco. Pero cuando Suki le explico que era porque no habia muchas personas, Sakura le entendio un poco. Todavia le parecia confuso todo esto.

"¿Ya sacaste la carta que te pedi?" le pregunto Suki.

Sakura miro a la carta que tenia en sus manos y Suki noto que una mirada de miedo cruzo por sus ojos.

"No te preocupes," le dijo Suki con una sonrisa en su rostro," Solamente haz lo que yo te indique antes y podras abrir el portal sin problema. Ademas, yo voy a ser la que abra los portales y si no lo podemos cerrar yo lo puedo cerrar yo sola."

Sakura dio un suspiro, todavía no se sentia lo suficientemente calmada. Suki dio un respigo.

"Calmate, si lo haces como te enseñe no hay nada que temer. Vas a ver que vas a encontrar otro uso para esa carta…"

La forma en que lo dijo hizo que Sakura pensara que fue mas una orden que un simple hecho. Pero claro, como puede ser que Suki diga algo asi…

"Esta bien," dijo Sakura determinada.

Suki asintió, temia de que Sakura iba a decir que no. Esto iba a ser mas difícil de practicar si Shaoran estuviera en la escena. Tiro su carta al aire.

"¡Blade!"

Un remolino rodeo el baculo de Suki, muy parecido a la de la carta Sword de Sakura, quien inmediatamente iso la coneccion. Luego el remolino dio paso a una espada, delgada comparada con la de Shaoran pero gruesa comparada con la de Sakura. Suki llevo la espada a su cara y empezo a murmurar algo en chino, o en otro lenguaje que Sakura no reconocio, pero penso que era un conjuro. Sus sospechas fueron comprovadas cuando el sello magico de Suki empezo a brillar mas y mas. Luego un remolino brillante la rodeo y Sakura pudo ver la figura de Suki tirando su espada para adelante.

"¡Haaaa!"

El grito de Suki dio paso a que la energia se concentrara en el lugar donde la espada habia cortado, a decir verdad a Sakura no le parecio mucha diferencia esto que al estar "cortando aire" pero luego se sorprendio al ver que se empezara a formar un extraño agujero negro que parecia estar sacando cosas en vez de atraerlas. Sakura pudo sentir la gran magia oscura que emitia y se pregunto por un momento donde podria Suki haber aprendido eso. Pudo deducir que el gran agujero negro era el portal. Suki volvio a verla.

"¡Ahora Sakura, antes de que empieze a sacar otro tipo de cosas!"

Sakura asintió, tratando de hacerse recordar o imaginar el tipo de cosas que pudieran salir de este orificio. Las dos sacaron sus cartas, Suki la de The Nothing mientras que Sakura sacaba la de The Hope. Miro nerviosamente a Suki y se animo un poco al ver que esta tiraba su carta al aire sin ninguna hesitación y copio sus movimientos.

Las cartas empezaron a rotar y se fueron moviendo hasta quedar en el centro. Sakura vio con una cara llena de sorpresa que cuando su sello se formo, se fue movio al centro junto a la carta y se junto con el propio sello de Suki. Se formo uno solo, con algo muy extraño en el centro, en un lenguaje que Sakura no pudo entender. Las cartas empezaron a girar y girar mas rapido hasta que pararon formando una "x". Suki le hizo un gesto a Sakura para que quitara la cara que tenia puesta, ya que parecia que su boca iba a caer al suelo de la sorpresa. Sakura le respondio el gesto y entendio que ya iba a empezar la parte difícil.

Pego cada quien su baculo contra su pecho y cerraron los ojos, cosa que a Sakura lo puso nerviosa y triste al mismo tiempo. Suki le habia dicho que no podria abrir los ojos durante el transcurso del hechizo ya que se romperia y tendrian que empezar de nuevo. Pero Sakura sentia mucha curiosidad al pensar en que pudiera occurir.

"Carta que tienes el poder de la destrucción…" empezo Suki.

"Carta que tienes el poder de la esperanza…" empezo Sakura.

"Funde tus poderes con esta carta que se te presenta aquí al frente…." Dijeron las dos en sincronía.

Sakura empezo a sentirse rara, como si estuviera levitando en vez de estar plantada en el suelo. Queria abrir los ojos. Y, cuando empezaron a hacer el hechizo, no pudo alcanzar a ver que los sellos de las dos jóvenes empezaron a gira violentamente.

"Para coordinar estos ataques…" prosiguieron.

Sakura y Suki en realidad si estaban flotando, y al decir estas palabras empezaron a dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor de las cartas, cada vez acercandose mas y mas a ellas. Los sellos nunca pararon de girar.

"¡Y cerrar este portal!" dijeron, finalizando el hechizo.

Abrieron los dos y Sakura pudo notar rapidamente que todavía estaban girando y que se acercaban violentamente la una a la otra. Supo inmediatamente que hacer, y tiro su baculo al aire.

"¡Nothing!"

"¡Hope!"

Los baculos formaron una "x", cada quien tocando su respectiva carta, los sellos se pararon y un viento las rodeo a las dos ante los ojos sorprendidos de Sakura. Suki parecia estar feliz al ver todo esto y luego Sakura se fijo en el centro. Figuras empezaron a surgir de las dos cartas y Sakura pudo notar la figura de su carta, quien le mando una sonrisa ante el asombro de Sakura.

Hope rodeo el portal, haciendo que se cerrara, cosa que Sakura no esperaba. Luego noto la figura de la carta Nothing quien rodeo a la carta hope. Sakura esucho un fuerte trueno y una gran luz bloqueo su vista pero cuando volvio a abrir los ojos, el portal desaparecio.

Las cartas sonrieron a sus dueñas y luego se disolvieron en tiras de luz y regresaron a sus respectivas dueñas, los sellos se disolvieron en un rapido instante, mientras que Suki y Sakura se voltearon a ver. A Suki se le formo una gran sonrisa en sus labios y Sakura se lo tuvo que regresar. Las dos supieron lo que acaba de pasar.

"¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo logramos!" gritaron las dos mientras corrian y se abrazaron.

Las dos jóvenes, felices por lo que acabaron de cumplir, no se dieron cuenta que a la distancia se encontraba una figura observandolas.

"Al parecer ya aprendieron ese pequeño truco…" murmuro la figura de Lianne.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, como expectante.

"Ya era hora. No soportaba tener que hacer esto a la ligera…"

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Jeje admito que ahora se esta volviendo un poco truqulento. Sabemos ahora un poquito mas de Suki y tengo la impresion de que algunas personas ya saben que fue lo que le paso en el pasado jeje. Si quieren pueden dejar sus predicciones en los reviews;) Pero bueno, ahora sabemos de la excursion al Bosque y esta Lianne ahi metiendose. ¿Que estara planeando se preguntan? Pues lo sabran en el proximo capitulo, de hecho. Toya ya esta teniendo un sentimiento extraño sobre Suki, ¿a que se debera eso? :) Pues igual pasara todo a su paso mientra que todo el trama se estara desenvolviendo poco a poco.... Ahora para las respuestas y agradecimientos: **

**Muchas Gracias por ponerme en su lista de favoritos a:**

**Alemania**

**Milaah**

**nathii07**

**Gracias por ponerme en su lista de alerts a:**

**Darkdragonfly**

**MariBel123**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS por ser mi primer author alert a:**

**gabyhyatt**

**AHora GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS aqui estan sus respuetas!:**

**nathii07: Jaja gracias por decirme que no la dejara :) Si le entendi a tu comentario y, es cierto, te dire que lo siguieras leyendo pero solamente te aclarare esto. Segun yo que no es posible ya que las cartas ya cambiaron de dueño entonces tecnicamente no pudiera pasar pero si tienes razon hay algo de "odio" en esas cartas, lo cual fue la razon que Suki le pidio a Sakura volverlas a juntar. Technicamente ya eran de Suki pero se balanceaban con las Cartas Clow, lo cual fue la razon por la cual se soltaron puesto que estas igual cambiaron de dueña. Espero que esto te sirva de un poco de ayuda :) Siento no poder aclararte mas, pero jeje simplemente no me gusta arruinarles las historias a la personas asi como no me gustan que me arruinen el final a mi :) Espero que sigas leyendo! Cuidate!!!**

**kam!: Jaja me gusta mucho que te gusto esta historia!!! Gracias. Pero jeje pienso que no sera justo que deje a los otros lectores plantados entonces estare poniendo un capitulo en la otra y uno en este para que sea justo. Espero que no te moleste tanto :) Grax!**

**gabyhyatt: thank you ;)**

**alejandra: Bueno alejandra se cumplio tu deseo jeje :)**

**Darkdragonfly: Gracias oh fiel lectora ;) Y ya se que probablemente te lo esperaras pero, debo admitir que me gusta tu penname :P Lo siento si sono demasiado feliz pero es cierto ;) Gracias de nuevo!**

**Gracias por leer este fic!**

**Avances:**

** Ningun avance por ahora solmente el titulo:**

**Capitulo 7: La naturaleza engaña  
**


	8. 07: La naturaleza engaña

**Vaya, vaya… ¡Desde hace como 6 meses que no pongo un nuevo capítulo para esta historia! ¡Hehe, gomen! He estado muy ocupada con la escuela y con el capítulo de mi otra historia… XD Pero bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo****. :D Como siempre, las respuestas para los reviews se encuentran abajo. Y bueno, sin más demora, les presento el capitulo numero 7!**

**Capitulo ****7: La naturaleza engaña**

---------Secundaria---------

¡DRIIIIINN!

En la Secundaria Tomoeda, el día transcurría calmadamente para todos los alumnos mientras esperaban a su maestro o maestra. Eso es, todos los alumnos que hayan llegado temprano…

Suki y Sakura corrían hacia el salón de clases y abrieron la puerta de un golpe mientras que se mostraban cansadas por el esfuerzo de correr tan larga distancia. Tomoyo, Chiharu y Naoko las voltearon a ver con un poco de sorpresa antes de aplaudir sus esfuerzos.

"Todavía no llega el profesor así que llegaron justo a tiempo," les aviso Tomoyo.

"Fue impresionante ver cuánto se tardaron desde la entrada principal hasta aquí," dijo Chiharu.

"Que bien," dijeron Suki y Sakura con suspiros de alivio mientras se caían al suelo para descansar.

"Si, por poco y no van a la excursión," les aviso una voz detrás de ellas.

Las dos voltearon arriba solamente para que les saliera una gotita ya que se dieron cuenta que el profesor Terada y había llegado. Se rieron nerviosamente mientras que el profesor les sonrió.

"Está bien chicos, ¡Vámonos a los autobuses!" les aviso a los alumnos.

"¡SIIII!"

Los alumnos se fueron caminando a los camiones hablando entre ellos. Adentro de los camiones las personas se tenían que sentar en parejas para que alcanzaran los lugares. Yamazaki se sentó con un amigo suyo, Chiharu con Naoko, Rika con Tomoyo, Eriol con Shaoran y Suki con Sakura. Estas últimas dos estaban discutiendo el hechizo de la mañana. Tomoyo noto que Eriol y Shaoran habían estado hablando de los sucesos de las cartas. Al parar su mirada en la cara de Eriol, su cara se torno un color rojizo mientras que recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche después de la captura de la carta Drain.

Eriol había estado cansadísimo por los efectos del hechizo que había hecho anteriormente y se había quedado dormido en el camino hacia la casa de Tomoyo.

-----------Flashback------------

Tomoyo se encontraba con el brazo alrededor de Eriol cuando se estaba subiendo arriba de la espalda de Spinel Sun, justo después de que hayan sellado la carta Drain.

"¿Si sabes para donde esta mi casa no?" le pregunto mientras se acomodaba.

"Si, el amo Eriol ya se lo sabía desde antes," le respondió Spinel Sun.

Tomoyo decidió no preguntarse qué significaba eso exactamente y volteo a ver a Eriol con preocupación. Su rostro se veía pasivo, pero su cara seguía estando muy pálida.

Llegaron a la ventana del cuarto de Tomoyo fácilmente y Spinel Sun se revertió a su falsa identidad. Voló a lado de Tomoyo para que pudiera ver la cara de su amo. Tomoyo coloco a Eriol en un sofá que se encontraba dentro de su cuarto.

"Voy a traer un poco de agua fría, Spinel. Así que te puedes poner un poco cómodo," le dijo mientras le mandaba una sonrisa pequeña.

Spinel no se movió, sin embargo. Tomoyo sabía que el guardián si la había escuchado, pero seguía mirando a Eriol. Sonrió un poco al ver las reacciones de Spinel y se fue a su baño para agarrar un envase y una toalla.

"¡¿ERIOL?! ¡¿ERIOL?!"

Tomoyo volteo a ver a la figura de Ruby Moon entrar a su cuarto. Inmediatamente se transformo en Nakuru justo cuando Tomoyo llego con el envase de agua. Se sentó en el sillón y puso la cabeza de Eriol en sus piernas para tratarlo.

"¿Cómo esta?" pregunto Nakuru nerviosamente.

"Va a estar bien después de un pequeño descanso. ¿No crees?" volteo a mirar a Nakuru quien había dado un suspiro de alivio, "¿Cómo esta Toya?"

En esto Nakuru le mando una sonrisa muy grande, tanto que Tomoyo no estaba segura si era por la mención del hermano de Sakura o porque se encontraba bien.

"¡Se encuentra perfectamente bien! ¡Mi querido Toya no se dará por vencido fácilmente! ¡HO, HO, HO, HO!" rio mientras que a Tomoyo y a Spinel le salían gotitas.

"Ugh…"

Todos fijaron su vista en Eriol quien se estaba empezando a mover.

"¡Eriol, Eriol!" murmuro Tomoyo mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas a su cara para despertarlo.

Eriol abrió sus ojos y se encontró frente a frente a Tomoyo, quien se ruborizo un poco y se hizo para atrás. Eriol se agarro la cabeza mientras se sentaba y miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que no estaba en su casa._ Me pregunto porque me provoco esa reacción. _Se preguntaba Tomoyo mientras que Eriol observaba a su cuarto.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Tomoyo borro las dudas de su mente y le sonrió a Eriol, "Te encuentras en mi casa, Hiraguizawa. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si, eso creo," le respondió mientras se frotaba la cabeza, "¿Qué paso con la carta?"

Tomoyo le empezó a contar lo que había pasado al final de la captura y Nakuru lo finalizo contándoles lo que había pasado en la casa de Sakura. Eriol sonrió cuando le contaron la reacción que tuvo Sakura con el asunto.

"¡Qué bien! Así que por eso estas de tan buen humor, Nakuru," le dijo a la joven mandándole una sonrisa traviesa.

Tomoyo sonrió un poco al ver que Eriol se encontraba mejor de cómo estaba antes. En ese momento, Eriol se agarro la cabeza otra vez cuando un pequeño dolor cruzo por su cuerpo. Tomoyo le agarro los hombros para que no se cayera del sillón. Después de unos segundos, Eriol dio un suspiro de alivio.

"Creo que será mejor que se queden aquí por la noche," les comento Tomoyo, "Mis padres están fuera de viaje, no creo que haya algún problema."

Nakuru le echo un pequeño vistazo a Eriol, "Si, creo que eso será lo mejor."

Eriol miro a las dos jóvenes que estaban sentadas alado de él y supo que no tenía otra opción.

"Está bien, si estás segura que no será una molestia…"

"Oh, no, al contrario. Sera mejor para tu salud que descanses," dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Eriol le mando una pequeña sonrisa de respuesta, cosa que no paso de alta en los ojos de Nakuru, antes de ponerse serio. Tomoyo lo miro curiosamente por unos momentos.

"¿En verdad te encuentras bien?"

"¿Eh? Si, solamente estoy pensando en quien podría haberle hecho algo así al hermano de Sakura."

Tomoyo se quedo pensando por unos momentos mientras que Nakuru y Spinel intercambiaban una mirada. Tomoyo se recostó en el respaldo del sillón mientras que los demás empezaban a nombrar las posibilidades. Eso fue lo último que recordó antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

---------A la mañana siguiente--------------

Tomoyo escucho la alarma que le puso a su despertador y extendió su mano para apagarlo. Se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse por alguna razón. Abrió sus ojos y sintió que su cara empezaba a ponerse roja ante lo que veía. La cara de Eriol estaba cerca… _muy_ cerca. Al parecer los dos se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón y, en algún punto, Eriol la había abrazado a su pecho. Ella Estaba colocada encima de él en una posición un poquito malpensado.

Tomoyo miro en dirección a su cama y vio que Nakuru y Spinel se encontraban dormidos ahí. Con cuidado, se desato de los brazos de Eriol y se fue a despertar a Nakuru. Tuvo la suerte de que estuviera dormida porque no se sabe que hubiera dicho si acaso los hubiera viso así. Aunque seguía pensando en esto, no se le escapo por la mente que tan cómoda se había sentido en los brazos de un tal Hiraguizawa.

------------Fin del Flashback------------

Tomoyo se encontró echándole una mirada a donde estaban sentados Shaoran y Eriol. Sakura y Suki seguían hablando animadamente cuando el profesor Terada anuncio su llegada al Bosque Igarashu,

_Vamos Tomoyo fue una coincidencia, una simple coincidencia… _Pensaba.

Mientras todos se bajaban de los autobuses, Sakura le echo una mirada alrededor. Sentía una presencia muy extraña en ese bosque… Era como si algo los estuviera esperando…

"¿Lo sientes tu también?" le pregunto Shaoran quien apareció con Eriol y Suki a su lado.

Sakura asintió. Esa presencia era realmente extraña. Suki y Eriol se concentraron por unos minutos y Suki fue la primera en hablar.

"Pues no es una carta, estoy segura de eso."

"Tienes razón, se siente muy diferente a una Carta Negativa," afirmo su hermano.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en la cara de Eriol y Tomoyo, al notar que sus amigos estaban reunidos en una bolita, llego con ellos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto preocupada.

"No, no es algo importante. No creo que será de mucha preocupación," comento Eriol, "Hay varios…guardianes… en este lugar," dijo con una pequeña mirada nerviosa a Sakura.

"¿Hoe?" dijo Sakura.

"¿Cómo que guardianes?" pregunto Shaoran.

"Yo había escuchado historias de… espíritus guardianes que cuidan este lugar," explico Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

"Así que es eso," dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

_Vaya forma de evadir la palabra correcta_. Pensó Suki con una sonrisa.

"¡Chicos, vengan acá!"

Todos ellos voltearon a ver al profesor Terada y se dieron cuenta que se encontraba en la entrada al bosque.

"Como saben, los camiones no pueden pasar por aquí. Así que caminaremos hacia los jardines. ¡Nadie se separe!" dijo mientras apuntaba en dirección de un pequeño camino que conducía hacia las profundidades del bosque.

El bosque, en sí, se veía muy colorido ante los ojos de Sakura mientras caminaba junto a los demás. Vio que se dirigían a un punto donde se podía ver que no había arboles, probablemente allí se encontraban los jardines…

En eso, Sakura sintió una presencia tan fuerte que se paró a la mitad del camino. _Sin duda, esta es la presencia de-_

"¡Sakura, mira quien está aquí!" grito Suki, haciéndole un ademan para que la siguiera.

Y, tan rápido como vino, la presencia se desvaneció. Sakura se pregunto a si misma si acaso lo había imaginado cuando Suki noto su cara.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"No, nada. Ha de haber sido mi imaginación."

Suki le echo una mirada de confusión pero luego le sonrió, "Bueno, como te estaba diciendo, mira quien está aquí."

Sakura volteo a ver quién era y…

"¡Hermano!" exclamo con sorpresa, "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Toya volteo a mirar a Sakura y a la hermana del mocoso con el ceño fruncido.

"Mi Universidad está ayudando a las personas que trabajan en este lugar," le respondió.

"Ahh," Sakura miro a su alrededor, "¿Y vino Yukito?" le pregunto.

Toya apunto en otra dirección y Sakura pudo ver a Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran hablando con su otro guardián. Una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en la cara de la joven al ver la pequeña escena.

"¡TOYAAAA!" En un instante, Nakuru se encontraba colgando del cuello de Toya sonriendo de oreja a oreja, "¿Qué haces?"

Toya dio un suspiro y dio una vuelta para que Nakuru se diera cuenta de que Suki y Sakura se encontraban ahí.

"Así que era su escuela la que iba a venir," dijo con una sonrisa. Las otras dos le mandaron una sonrisa de respuesta.

Luego, escucharon los pasos de alguien acercándose y cuando Toya levanto la cabeza se encontró frente a frente con Lianne.

"Kinomoto, te hablan en la jardinería quince," dijo en una voz calmada.

Nakuru se soltó del cuello de Toya para dejarlo ir y miro a la otra con un poco de recelo. No le caía del nada bien la joven de ojos rojizos. Le parecía un tanto desesperante su actitud de superioridad con los demás.

"¿Y tu quien eres para andar dándole ordenes a las personas así?" le pregunto.

Lianne fijo su mirada en ella provocando que Nakuru se quedara callada por unos momentos antes de que Lianne volteara a ver a las otras dos. Sakura miraba el intercambio preocupadamente. Se preguntaba qué habría pasado para que su hermano y Nakuru no se llevaran tan bien con esta persona. Suki solamente miraba el intercambio con curiosidad.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" pregunto Lianne con un tono medio cansado.

Sakura de repente se sintió nerviosa ante la mirada de Lianne pero vio que Suki le estaba echando una mirada cautelosa. Trago un poco de aire antes de comenzar.

"Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto."

"Y yo soy Suki Li. Gusto en conocerte," termino Suki con un poco de sarcasmo.

"Mi nombre es Lianne Rujin, igualmente."

Los ojos de Lianne llegaron a posarse en Suki. Sakura vio un extraño intercambio de miradas, cada una sin mirarse en algún otro lugar que no fuera sus ojos.

"¡Chicos, nos vamos a los jardines!" se escucho la voz del profesor Terada.

Sakura y Suki voltearon a ver en su dirección antes de decir sus despedidas y marcharse. Lianne estaba todavía mirando a Suki mientras que Nakuru se movía en la dirección por donde se había ido Toya. Volteo a ver que Lianne no se movía.

"Bueno, ¿Qué esperas?"

"Nada," le respondió Lianne rompiendo su mirada y siguiéndola.

Mientras tanto, Suki y Sakura se dirigieron a donde estaban los demás. Cuando llegaron Sakura les comento del incidente.

"Suena como una persona problemática," cometo Tomoyo.

"No se… Se me hace extraño la forma que nos describiste que te miraba, Sakura," dijo Eriol.

Shaoran le echo una mirada a su hermana quien parecía estar callada por primera vez. Viendo su mirada perdida, parecía que tampoco estaba poniendo atención. Frunció el ceño, algo la ha de estar molestando. ¿O era acaso alguien? Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera comentar algo los llamaron otra vez para acercarse con el resto del grupo.

Dejando la previa conversación atrás, todos se juntaron en la bolita de siempre: Rika y Naoko se reían de Chiharu y Yamazaki. Lo más seguro es que Yamazaki haya contado otra mentira porque Chiharu lo estaba jalando de la oreja. Eriol y Shaoran estaban discutiendo mientras que Sakura y Tomoyo comentaban de los tipos de vegetación que se les va a enseñar. Mientras tanto, a Suki no se le quitaba el rostro pensativo, cosa que no paso de alta en los ojos de Shaoran, mientras que el profesor Terada los dirigía hacia el invernadero más próximo al bosque: el invernadero número cuatro.

"Este es el profesor Nouen, él es el encargado de este establecimiento," les informo el profesor Terada mientras les presentaba un hombre de pelo grisáceo y con barba quien se paró a un lado de él.

"Muy buenos días alumnos de la Secundaria Tomoeda," empezó el señor con una sonrisa, "Supongo que mínimo ya le echaron un vistazo alrededor."

"¡SIII!"

"Bueno, aquí en el invernadero número cuatro se encuentran unas flores exóticas. Así que, procuren de no molestarlas por favor."

Los alumnos hicieron ademanes de entendimiento mientras pasaban adentro del invernadero, solamente para ser sorprendidos por la cantidad de vegetación que se encontraban al frente de ellos. Mientras que los alumnos veían las plantas y flores con interés, el profesor Nouen les daba explicaciones de algunas flores. Los estaba conduciendo al centro del invernadero y Sakura se dio cuenta de una flor bellísima.

"Esta es la flor Tsubaki o Camellia también es su nombre en el occidente. Esta flor se puede encontrar en Corea, Chine e inclusive Japón. Normalmente se caracteriza por ser rojo, rosa o blanca, hasta hay inclusive flores que tienen mezclas de los colores. Como pueden ver esta flor es de un color completamente blanco y puro por lo que se le puso el nombre de _Camellia japónica_ Alba Plena. Esta flor es la más preciada de todas las Camellias por su tipo de color."

Todos los niños miraban asombrados a la flor blanca. Sakura se impresionaba por qué tan puro se veía la flor.

"Me pregunto cuántas de estas flores quedan hoy en día," dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura se preguntaba si acaso se refería solamente a las flores pero antes de que le respondiera sintió una extraña sensación. Miro a su alrededor alarmada y Tomoyo volteo a ver a su amiga con preocupación cuando se dio cuenta de que no le estaba poniendo atención.

"¿Ocurre algo?" pregunto.

Y, en ese instante, la sensación desapareció. Sakura le echo una mirada a Shaoran y a Eriol pero se dio cuenta de que sus expresiones no habían cambiado y seguían platicando con Yamazaki. Se quedo pensando por unos momentos. ¿_Fue acaso mi imaginación?_

"No, Tomoyo, no pasa nada," le contesto a Tomoyo mientras le mandaba una sonrisa para asegurarla. Tomoyo se le quedo viendo un rato antes de que volteara a ver a la flor otra vez.

Lo que no contaba Sakura es que en ese mismo instante alguien no muy lejos de ella estaba mirando cada movimiento que hacía.

Después de un tiempo de examinar plantas, los alumnos de la Secundaria Tomoeda fueron a un lugar frente a los invernaderos para comer. Mientras todos se acomodaban, Sakura le fue a preguntar a Toya, Yukito y Nakuru si querían comer con ellos pero le dijeron que todavía tenían mucho trabajo que hacer. Así que Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo y Suki se encontraban en un lugar medio separado de los demás y más cerca al bosque. Suki y Sakura fueron las que habían sugerido este lugar ya que a las dos les encantaba la vista.

Todos sacaron sus comidas mientras platicaban de los tipos de plantas que habían visto hasta ahora. Sacaron sus libretas para comparar sus apuntes cuando a Sakura, en el intento de sacar su libreta de la mochila, se le fue volando a un lugar más profundo en el bosque. Los volteo a ver con una pequeña sonrisa penosa.

"No se preocupen, voy por ella," les dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia el bosque.

"Voy conti-"empezó Shaoran antes de que Suki le tapara la boca con su mano.

"Te esperaremos," le dijo a Sakura con una sonrisa mientras que Sakura asintió y desapareció en las profundidades del bosque.

Cuando Shaoran logro escaparse de la mano de su hermana, la miro con un poco de enojo, pero Suki alcanzo a notar la preocupación en sus ojos.

"¿¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso!?" vocifero y Suki dio un pequeño suspiro.

"Ay, hermanito, no te tienes que andar fijando en cada cosa que hace la niña. Ella se sabe cuidar sola," le contesto con exasperación antes de que su semblante se volviera serio.

_O al menos eso espero… Además, creo que solamente se acercara a ella… _

-----------------En el bosque---------------

Sakura por su parte buscaba y buscaba su libreta sin suerte. _Estoy segura que había caído por aquí. Se han de estar preocupando, ya me aleje demasiado de ellos… _

"¿Buscas esto?"

Sakura se volteo a ver una joven con rizos negros y ojos de color rojizo con la libreta de Sakura en su mano. Sakura inmediatamente la reconoció como Lianne mientras esta se estaba acercando cada vez más a ella.

"Gracias," le dijo cuando le entrego la libreta, "¿Tu eres Lianne Rujin no es así?"

Lianne le sonrió y asintió cosa que hizo que Sakura le regresara la sonrisa. No le parecía tan mala persona y se pregunto la razón por la cual a su hermano ni a Nakuru le caía bien. Después de unos instantes, recordó que los demás tal vez la seguían esperando.

"Bueno, necesito irme los demás han de estar preocupados por mi… Nos vemos señorita Rujin," le dijo pero cuando volteo a ver a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo regresar.

Lianne sintiendo su confusión le pregunto, "Te podría ayudar a regresar."

Sakura la volteo a ver y le mando una sonrisa, "Si no sería mucha molestia, señorita-"

"Llámame Lianne," le dijo la otra con una sonrisa mientras Sakura asintió.

Las dos se fueron caminando en silencio y pronto Sakura pudo notar un rayo de sol a la distancia.

"¡Mira ya llegamos!" dijo con una sonrisa y se fue corriendo en esa dirección.

"¡Espera Sakura!" le grito Lianne pero la joven ya había desaparecido de su vista.

Se relajo un poco y dejo su mano caer a un lado antes de sonreír

"Bueno, que empiece la diversión."

--------------En la distancia---------------

Sakura llego en la dirección del sol a tiempo de ver una pradera. Miro alrededor confundida cuando finalmente las palabras que había gritado Lianne le hicieron "clic" en la cabeza. Ahora empezó a buscar desesperadamente a la joven de pelo chino pero, era obvio, se había extraviado una vez más.

"Hoe… Y justo cuando pensaba que ya iba a regresar," dijo con un suspiro.

Se dirigió un poco más al centro de la pradera para poder echarle un vistazo a su alrededor, cuando sintió algo que la dejo paralizada. La presencia de una carta.

Miro a su alrededor con alarma, pero no lograba saber con exactitud donde se encontraba. Lo que no se había dado cuenta era de una raíz que se encontraba a sus pies… y que se estaba envolviendo lentamente alrededor de su pierna.

"¿Pero en donde-?" se quedo a la mitad de la oración ya que la raíz finalmente la jalo y la elevo al aire provocando que la joven gritara. Trato de soltarse de la rama pero después de echarle un vistazo a la distancia de donde estaba ella al suelo decidió mejor no hacerlo.

"¡Blade!"

Lo siguiente que vio Sakura fue la figura de Suki hacer un corte a la raíz con una espada, su propia carta, antes de que sintiera que caía justo en dirección del suelo. Por suerte, fue en ese momento que Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo decidieron aparecer.

"¡Dios del Viento, ven!" grito Shaoran al ver a la joven caer.

Un viento se creó debajo de Sakura haciéndola caer gentilmente al suelo. Shaoran fue corriendo rápidamente a su lado.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Sakura se examino a sí misma y le sonrió, "Si, muchas gracias por salvarme Shaoran."

Shaoran dio un suspiro de alivio y volteo a ver a su hermana quien después de ese salto cayó justo enfrente de ellos dos.

"¡¿Pero, como se te ocurre hacer una cosa así?!" le pregunto Shaoran enojado pero Suki lo ignoro y miraba a su alrededor como si buscara algo.

Antes de que su hermano le dijera otra cosa, volteo a ver a Eriol, "¡Hiraguizawa!"

"¿Mande?" le pregunto el joven quien igual había estado mirando alrededor, cosa que hizo que Shaoran cerrara su boca.

"¿Tu igual lo sientes, no es así?"

Eriol asintió y Suki volteo a ver a lo que quedaba de la raíz que todavía seguía de pie.

"No tengo dudas, esta es la carta de The Vine. Pero," dijo antes de que Shaoran interrumpiera, "no es la única cosa que se halla aquí."

Fue en eso que Sakura y Shaoran se dieron cuenta de otra presencia, una mas maligna y oscura. Le daba escalofríos a Sakura sentirla y cuando volteo a ver a Suki para preguntarle que era, esta le apunto al cielo localizado detrás de la rama.

"Pero si es…" empezó Shaoran.

Un remolino negro tan pequeño que no se podía ver a primera vista se encontraba detrás de la planta. Aunque a diferencia de su tamaño el poder que emanaba esa cosa era muy grande. Suki asintió al comentario de su hermano.

"Así es, hermanito, es un portal. ¿Vaya coincidencia no crees, Sakura?" le dijo Suki con una sonrisa.

Sakura asintió la cabeza mientras que los demás miraban la conversación con interés.

"Ya le enseñaste lo de los portales," dijo Shaoran.

"Si, si, no te preocupes tanto, hermanito. Lo supo hacer a la perfección," le contesto Suki con un guiño.

Shaoran se puso un poco rojo al comentario pero al voltear a ver el portal otra vez decidió dejar esta conversación para después. Ahora era de mayor importancia sellar la carta lo más pronto posible. Todos voltearon a ver a lo que restaba de la planta.

"¿Suki, que hace la carta Vine?" pregunto Tomoyo con curiosidad.

"Solamente controla a las plantas pero, si lo piensas bien, las plantas pueden ser destructoras," miro a su alrededor, "Tenemos que procurar que esta raíz no llegue a los invernaderos. Aunque la carta solamente puede controlar una planta ya que viene de una sola semilla puede crecer y no creo que sería buena idea si acaso una planta cubra todo un invernadero."

De repente, la raíz se enderezo y se movió en su dirección.

"¡Cuidado!" grito Shaoran provocando que su hermana volteara y se quitara justo a tiempo para no ser aplastada.

"¡Sakura, duerme a las demás personas para que el sonido no los atraiga!" le dijo Eriol.

"Si," dijo mientras sacaba una carta, "¡Sleep!"

Las personas que se encontraban comiendo y platicando a gusto en un instante quedaron profundamente dormidas.

"¿Pero qué-?" dijo Toya antes de que Yukito lo cachara en sus brazos. Miro a Nakuru y los dos asintieron. Dejo a Toya recostado en el suelo y se empezaron a transformar en Yue y Ruby Moon.

"Esta presencia viene desde allá," le dijo Yue mientras apuntaba en la dirección donde se encontraban los demás.

Mientras tanto, Eriol y Tomoyo se hallaban a una distancia de los demás que seguían peleando con la carta. La joven se había escapado de la magia de la carta Sleep porque Suki le había puesto una barrera al último momento, por lo cual se encontraba grabando todo mientras que Eriol seguía todavía un poco débil desde su encuentro con la carta Drain. _Los efectos de una Carta Negativa son muy diferentes a las de una Carta Clow. Me pregunto si es por eso que las cartas en si son diferentes… _

"¡Dios del Fuego, ven!" grito Shaoran mientras lanzaba otro ataque de fuego contra la planta.

"¡Firey!" 

Una gran bola de fuego se formo al juntar los dos poderes y golpeo a la planta haciéndola prender fuego pero solamente fue a una sección de la raíz, lo que provoco que creciera aun más de lo que ya estaba.

"Necesitamos golpearle al núcleo de la planta," comento Suki.

Sakura volteo a verla, "¿Y cómo-?"

"¡Sakura!"

La niña volteo en la dirección de la planta y vio que se estaba acercando muy rápido. No lo iba a poder esquivar a tiempo ni tampoco tenía el suficiente tiempo para activar la carta Shield. Y justo cuando cerró sus ojos y se estremeció para el golpe sintió que alguien se paro en frente de ella y paro a la planta. Cuando abrió sus ojos vio que su guardián, Yue, estaba cubriéndola.

"¡Yue!" inmediatamente le lanzo una mirada, "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si…" dijo con un poco de esfuerzo. Pudo notar que le dolía el ala izquierda bastante pero la ignoro y empezó a guiar a Sakura a un lugar más seguro.

Mientras tanto, Ruby Moon aterrizo en el lugar donde se encontraban Eriol y Tomoyo.

"¿Se encuentran bien ustedes?" les pregunto.

"Si," dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ruby Moon les mando una sonrisa y dirigió su mirada hacia el centro.

"Aunque espero que Yue igual se encuentre bien," comento Tomoyo.

"¡Sakura!" dijo Shaoran cuando se dirigió a su lado acompañado por Suki.

"Yo estoy bien pero…" miro a Yue con preocupación.

"No te deberías de preocupar por mí," le dijo secamente mientras se levantaba.

Suki observo a Yue atentamente antes de voltear otra vez a ver a la planta. Esta seguía moviéndose mientras que lo inspeccionaban. De repente, volvió a atacar pero Suki lo alcanzo a notar a tiempo.

"¡Reflect!"

Un escudo los rodeo a todos mientras que la planta lo golpeaba y golpeaba. Suki estaba pensando en que carta usar para poder llegar al núcleo, eso es si pudieran saber donde estuviera…

"¡Sakura!"

"¿Eh? ¿Sí?"

"¡Tienes que tratar de sentir donde está el núcleo!" le grito.

Sakura asintió y cerró los ojos concentrándose. Suki volteo a ver a la planta una vez más. Calculaba que su escudo no iba a durar mucho. Fue en eso que noto movimiento a los lados mientras que Shaoran y Yue podían ver que otras plantas se acercaban al escudo. _Esto es malo, muy malo. _

"Tendremos que pararlas nosotros," dijo Shaoran, "Al menos hasta que Sakura logre localizar el núcleo."

Yue asintió mientras lanzaba una flecha en contra de las plantas haciéndolas retroceder un poco. Shaoran se la pasaba lanzando ataques de fuego pero simplemente las plantas crecían y crecían.

A la distancia, Eriol y Tomoyo miraban todo. Aunque la reencarnación de Clow no estaba tan feliz que digamos. Iba a activar su báculo pero Tomoyo y Ruby Moon lo pararon. Eriol las miro confundido.

"Sigues estando muy débil, Eriol," dijo Ruby Moon teniendo un semblante serio, "Seria mejor no hacer algo que te provoque desmayarte."

"Me voy a encontrar bien," le dijo pero Tomoyo le agarro su brazo con fuerza antes de que actuara.

"Ruby Moon tiene razón," le dijo, "No creo que los demás estarán felices si descubrieran que te paso algo por tratar de ayudarlos. Además, tampoco creo que están tan enterados de la situación que estas."

Eriol se encontró con su mirada suplicante y dio un suspiro. Se relajo y se recargo sobre un árbol provocando que Tomoyo le soltara el brazo.

Suki ya empezaba a sentir un poco de cansancio y podía ver que su escudo se estaba debilitando.

_Vamos, Sakura, tienes que encontrarlo…_

Fue en eso que Sakura abrió los ojos y miro a Suki quien entendió que sus suplicas habían sido escuchadas.

"¡Shaoran, Yue!" grito. Los dos en cuestión voltearon a verla mientras que esta señalo a la planta, "¡Dirijan sus ataques hacia allá!"

Asintieron y se voltearon a ver a la planta ya preparados.

"¡Todos a las tres!" dijo Suki.

"Una."

"Dos."

"¡Tres!" grito Suki.

"¡Dragón del Fuego, ven!" grito Shaoran mientras activaba a su espada. Creo como una especie de látigo de fuego que lanzo hacia la planta. Yue empezó a lanzar flechas a la planta.

"¡Jump!"

"¡Lance!"

Mientras las dos jóvenes se movían en dirección a la planta, sacaron las cartas que iban a utilizar. Se miraron una a la otra y asintieron.

"¡Firey!" dijo Sakura activando la carta en medio salto. Suki todavía seguía acercándose y un círculo de fuego se formo alrededor de ella y de la planta, provocando que esta no pudiera crecer.

"¡Blade!"

Con la espada, salto y dio en el centro de la planta que era el punto en que Sakura había sentido la mayoría cantidad de energía. Le planta emitió un terrible sonido mientras que se empezaba a desplomar al suelo.

"¡Cuidado!" anuncio Suki a los demás.

Shaoran y Sakura saltaron fuera del camino (la carta Jump todavía seguía activada) mientras que Yue se fue volando. Se escucho un terrible ruido cuando la planta toco el suelo. _Tuvimos suerte de que Sakura haya activado la carta Sleep, ese sonido ha de ver podido alertar a todos. _Pensaba Eriol. Todos se cubrían los ojos para que el polvo levantado por la planta no los lastimara. Sakura pudo ver por entre sus dedos que la planta se estaba tratando de mover una vez más pero Suki fue más rápida.

"¡Regresa a la forma humilde que te mereces, Negative Card!"

La planta produjo una brillante luz mientras desaparecía y se volvía una carta. Cayó en las manos de Suki con el nombre de The Vine. Esta dio un largo suspiro y volteo a ver a los demás con una sonrisa, "¿Todos se encuentran bien?"

"¡Si, nos encontramos-!"

Un fuerte viento provoco que Sakura se callara y todos voltearon a ver de dónde surgía.

"Ay no…" murmuro Suki.

Todos miraban al pequeño remolino negro, que parecía más bien un agujero negro, formándose en el cielo.

"No puede ser…" Shaoran volteo a ver a su hermana, "¿Acaso se está-?"

"¿Activando? Si," le respondió.

"Un portal que se aparece de la nada. Solamente había escuchado que se generan donde halla grandes concentraciones de energía oscura," menciono Yue arqueando una ceja a Suki.

Ruby Moon, mientras tanto, se mantenía en alerta. Había algo de ese portal que la inquietaba mucho. ¿Pero qué?

"Es por la dimensión en la cual podemos pasar," le comento Eriol extrañamente respondiendo la pregunta de su cabeza.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Tomoyo.

"Esa dimensión que ves allí está repleta de magia negra. Magia que creo que el mago Fei Wan Reed quería que activaran sus cartas… Básicamente, emite esa magia en forma de una neblina negra," volteo a ver a Tomoyo, "Pero creo que tu no la vas a poder ver."

Tomoyo miro a su alrededor y vio como Sakura apuntaba a algo alrededor del portal, sin embargo, ella no lo podía ver.

"Además de eso," continuo Eriol, "Tiene la capacidad de transportar a seres mágicos. Pero esto tomara un poco más de tiempo para que se active," volteo a ver a Suki, "Creo que eso es lo que ella tratara de prevenir."

Mientras tanto, Suki, Sakura, Shaoran y Yue miraban al portal cada quien con una diferente reacción.

"Bueno, creo que esto no se va a solucionar si nos quedamos aquí parados," dijo Suki rompiendo el silencio.

Le echo una mirada a Sakura quien la miro directamente a los ojos. Se veía un poco nerviosa a los ojos de Suki, pero también con mucha determinación.

"Muy bien, hermanito, creo que te vas a tener que hacer un poco más para atrás," dijo Suki.

"¿Pero por-?" Yue le puso una mano en el hombro antes de que continuara.

"¿Van a intentar cerrarlo, no es así?" les pregunto.

Suki y Sakura asintieron al mismo tiempo. Shaoran se sorprendió ligeramente al contacto de Yue y especialmente a la reacción de su hermana.

"¡Pero si apenas acaban de aprender eso!" se quejo.

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos le respondiera, un extraño sonido retumbo por el bosque. Era un tipo de rechinido horrible que causo que todos se taparan las orejas.

"Creo que deberían de apurarse," dijo Eriol.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Tomoyo.

"No estoy muy seguro… Pero me imagino que no será nada bonito."

"¡Sakura, toma tu lugar! ¡Creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo!" exclamo Suki.

"Si," dijo Sakura mientras se iba a la posición que habían practicado esa mañana.

Mientras sacaban sus cartas un fuerte viento azoto a todos.

"Algo me dice que tenemos que apurarnos…" dijo Suki provocando que Sakura asintiera.

Shaoran estaba tratando de moverse en dirección de Sakura pero Yue lo paro, "No creo que sería buena idea que las interrumpieras ahora," le comento.

Eriol y los demás se quedaban mirando en la distancia. _Esto me huele mal._ Pensaba mientras miraba el portal. _Según mis recuerdos, los portales se tardan un poco de tiempo en abrirse. Y además… _Volteo a ver a su alrededor. _Algo me dice que no somos los únicos que no fuimos afectadas por la carta Sleep. _

Sakura y Suki tiraron sus cartas al aire y, al igual que antes, empezaron a girar en el centro donde los dos sellos mágicos se intercalaban. Un viento se empezó a formar alrededor de ellas cuando las cartas se pararon en forma de "X". Las dos jóvenes asintieron al mismo tiempo y pegaron los báculos a su pecho.

"Carta que tienes el poder de la destrucción…"

"Carta que tienes el poder de la esperanza…"

"Funde tus poderes con la carta opuesta…"

Las dos empezaron a levitar ante los ojos asombrados de los demás. Los sellos empezaron a girar velozmente.

"Para coordinar los ataques…"

Se acercaban más y más y los sellos giraban cada vez más rápido.

"¡Y cerrar este portal!"

Tiraron sus báculos al aire.

"¡Hope!"

"¡Nothing!"

Los báculos formaron la "X" y los sellos se juntaron para formar uno solo. Un fuerte viento azoto a todos mientras las cartas fueron tomando figura. Eriol miro al portal y abrió los ojos en asombro.

"El portal… ¡Se está cerrando!" exclamo atrayendo la atención de los demás.

Pronto unos fuertes truenos se escucharon y el viento se paro. Todos miraron arriba en donde había estado el portal y un silencio se apodero del lugar.

"Vaya lo lograron," dijo Ruby Moon con una sonrisa.

Sakura y Suki gritaron y se abrazaron con felicidad mientras Tomoyo se reía al ver la cara de Shaoran.

"Bueno," dijo Ruby Moon volviendo a su falsa identidad, "Creo que ya es tiempo que regresemos. Además…" empezó haciendo una mueca dramática, "Quiero ver si Toya se encuentra bien."

Eriol sonreía al ver la cara de determinación de Nakuru pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver la cara de Yue. Miro en dirección de los arboles que el guardián se encontraba mirando.

_Creía haber sentido algo más que ese portal. _Pensaba Yue.

"¿Yue?" empezó Sakura atrayendo la atención de este, "¿No crees que sería mejor que vuelvas a ser Yukito? Ya vamos a regresar y ya levante el efecto de la carta Sleep," termino un poco nerviosa.

"Por supuesto," le respondió y, con una última mirada a los arboles, se convirtió en Yukito. Cuando el joven abrió los ojos miro a su alrededor con un poco de curiosidad.

"Vaya, veo que ya arreglaron este asunto."

Sakura le sonrió entusiasmadamente y empezó a contarle todo lo ocurrido con un poco de ayuda de Shaoran y Suki. Tomoyo miraba con humor en sus ojos una pequeña discusión entre los hermanos, obviamente grabándolo todo.

"¡Sabes que eso fue _muy _peligroso!"

"Ay, Shaoran, de eres te preocupas por cada _simple_ detalle-"

"¡¿Cómo que cada simple detalle?! ¡Esto les pudo haber salido mal!"

"¡Ay por favor! ¿Estás acaso celoso de que pude compartir un _pequeño_ hechizo con tu querida Sakura?"

Shaoran para este punto se puso muy, muy rojo cosa que hizo que Tomoyo empezara a reírse pero no antes de mandarle un pequeño guiño a Suki. Suki le sonrió. ¡Su hermanito no va a creer lo que estaban planeando!

Mientras todos se movían para regresar, Eriol lanzo una última mirada a los arboles. Él igual creyó haber sentido una presencia hace unos minutos…

--------------En el departamento-------------

"Vaya, vaya. Así que si lograron hacer el hechizo completo."

Lianne miraba con recelo al pequeño gato blanco posado en el sillón. Se preguntaba que le pasaría si acaso rodaría sus manos por su cuello…

"No veo que _tú _estás haciendo algo mejor."

"Cálmense las dos," dijo la joven posada en frente de la ventana, "Además," dijo con una sonrisa, "No sabrán lo difícil que se pondrá este juego sin importar quien venga…"

----------------En el aeropuerto-------------------

"¡Uff!" exclamo una joven dejando su maleta en el suelo, "Vaya, este lugar sí que trae memorias," dijo mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello que, aunque se encontraba recogido, caía por su cadera.

A primera vista parecía como si fuera toda una turista, con su gran maleta y ropa que era obviamente china, pero si la mirabas de cerca podías detectar reconocimiento en sus ojos rojizos.

"Si esas dos no me hubieran avisado, tal vez ni siquiera se me hubiera ocurrido venir," dijo con una sonrisa, "Aunque tuve suerte de lograrme escapar de ese lugar."

De pronto, escucho que la llamaban. Volteo y vio a tres figuras rápidamente acercándose a ella.

_Hablando de ellas…_

"Sabes, cuando recibí tu llamada pensé por un segundo que había sido una broma. ¡No hubiera podido creer que fueras tú! Y además… ¡Mírate! ¡Cambiaste totalmente ahora que te hiciste más joven!" exclamo.

"Pues," Suki dijo con una sonrisa, "Me llegaron las noticas que tu definitivamente ibas a querer tomar parte en esto."

La joven china sonrió, "¡Por supuesto!" miro a sus acompañantes, "He he, hasta inclusive metiste a Daidoji y a Akisuki en esto."

"Hola," dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa mientras que las facciones de Tomoyo también se tornaban felices al ver a su vieja amiga.

"Hace mucho tiempo sin vernos, Li Meiling."

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hehe, vaya vaya. Creo que muchos le atinaron quien iba a ser la "invitada especial" de Tomoyo y Suki. ;D Pero aquí viene la pregunta: que estarán planeando estas niñas? Hehe pues se solucionara el siguiente capítulo. Lo siento por no poder poner un nuevo capitulo desde hace tiempo, pero lo logre poner antes de que me fuera de viaje. Asi que creo que tal vez lograre poner uno nuevo antes de Agosto o Septiembre si tengo suerte porque también tengo que poner un nuevo capitulo para mi Dramione. Por cierto, atención a todos. Los adoro por anotarme en sus faves y alert list!!! MUCHAS GRACIASS!!!**

**Ahora, esta va a ser la ultima vez que ponga las respuestas para mis reviews en el capitulo de la historia. Los estare respondiendo por el Answer Review asi que tengan al pendiente sus mails!! **

**Alejandra: ****haha se que no tienes account en FFNet asi que muchas gracias por tu review! Pues ahora ya sabes quien es la persona que trajeron XD Y lo del pasado de Suki… Calma, pronto se revelara ;) **

**Nathii07: ****hola!!! Mil gracias por seguir con este fic Nathii! Haha al final si tuviste razón en lo de Meiling ehhe :D Muchas gracias por el comentario de la de Dramione!!! Haha lo siento por tardarme mucho, he estado muuuy ocupada ;D Pero no lo abandone!!! Obviamente lo del pasado de Suki vendrá pronto. Apuesto a que no te lo esperaras ;D **

**Y a todos ustedes fieles lectores MIL GRACIAS **

**Love:**

**Luvr**


End file.
